Harrison and Harry Potter
by Venquine1990
Summary: Harry's trial gets interrupted before it can begin and he learns some shocking truths about someone who turned his back on him. How much of a traitor is Percy Weasley really? Harry finds out through his 38 year old self, who calls himself Harrison and who has been sent back by several parties to bring the war to a cleaner end. How will he manage it and what is the Death Rule?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **And just like last year, did I AGAIN get hit with a burst of inspiration for a whole new story at around Summer time. Some of you will probably remember me telling you at the start of Jillian Forge Potter that said story hit me at around June and that I couldn't write anything other than that for quite some time.  
**_ _ **Well, the same happened last year in 2018. Just after posting my June update, I needed a break from writing – I didn't finish writing Fate and Universe until the last few days of June – so I did some reading instead. And one fanfic – I forgot which, but still – really hit my inspiration button and just kept on pushing it.  
**_ _ **So what is this story about? Well, I am going to give one strong warning/spoiler right here and now: MAJOR PERCY WEASLEY BASHING! Yeah, in the first chapter Percy is the villain and he is basically the core reason the main character did what he does. And to be honest, there will be different kinds of bashing of others too.  
**_ _ **Both positive and negative,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Harrison and Harry  
**_ _ **Chapter 01  
**_ _ **One Trial For Another**_

 _ **Courtroom 10  
**_ _ **Ministry for Magic  
**_ _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **General POV**_

The Ministry For Magic. A government tasked with keeping peace among the witches and wizards living on the English and Irish soil. A group of workers who have the responsibility of keeping England up with the way of living of the Magical Continent of Europe. A group who, over the years, has been growing significantly more arrogant.  
And the biggest location that, at this point in time, proves this is in Courtroom Ten. Where, in other countries, people would rally together and go against the Minister for Magic if he tried to put a minor on a trial in front of a body that, at one point in time, tried actual criminals, here this body is actually sitting and ready to do so.  
And the minor in question? Harry James Potter. A fifteen year old boy who has only known that he is part of this world for little over four years. Who has been getting hurt and avoiding certain death several times over in his young life. Who now has both his well-meaning, but hurtful friends and his own hormones to deal with.

And he might think that he was on his own, but he is not. He actually has Albus Dumbledore standing just behind him, talking with the Minister who is sitting on a raised dais in front of him alongside a woman in nothing but pink and a young man who Harry once considered his friend, yet the man isn't taking things seriously.  
He not only talks to the Minister as if they are at Florean Fortescue having some ice cream, he is also actually asking about the charges Harry thought he'd be dealing with against Madam Bones, yet another person who is sitting in the room and looking as if putting a minor on trial like this is part of her every day career.  
Yet while this question of the ancient Headmaster is obviously supposed to take the Minister off of the hidden meaning behind the man's statement that he, _by happy mistake, arrived at the Ministry three hours early_ , does it seem as if not everyone is willing to just let bygones be bygones as suddenly another voice intervenes.

"I have some _charges_ for you." The voice says, coming from directly behind Harry, where a young adult man in his late thirties reveals himself by tapping an elegant looking wand on the top of his head, revealing a lot of messy black hair and a pair of startling green eyes that are looking at the audience in very clear distaste.  
"Of course they're not the charges you're asking about, but as the _witness for the defense_ you really shouldn't care about those _charges_ so much as you should concern yourself with the state your student is in. Then again, when have you ever shown proper care for that, other than after the fact, so that matter is already mute."  
The man goes on, getting off his seat and walking down to the floor where he comes to stand next to Harry. And while some voices mumble about how the two actually look similar and how the man looks like James Potter had he lived, does the mysterious man ignore this and the slightly baffled look the Headmaster gives him.

He turns to Madam Bones and asks: "Madam Bones, would the _Head of the Department of Magical Law_ _ **Enforcement**_ be so kind as to join us down here on the floor. I have both the charges I wish to press, identification to my person and evidence behind said charges and I would like to share them with you, if you please.  
Don't mind him." He ends when he spots Madam Bones looking at the Minister, who instantly turns purple and snaps: "Who are you? I demand an identification this instant." But the mystery man remains passive and answers: "Someone who's seen Ministers much more competent, honorable and dignified than you'll ever be."  
Shocking the man into a spluttering rage and apparently inspiring Madam Bones to follow through on his request. She comes down to the floor and comes to stand on the other side of the stone seat that Harry is still in. The mystery man sends her a grateful, proud smile before he takes a simple looking handbag out of his pocket.  
He puts his arm in this and actually makes more of his arm disappear down into the bag than should be possible, proving that the bag has some kind of expansion charm on the inside. From it, the man pulls several things. One roll of parchment, one small book that looks like a journal and one folded bit of parchment with an official seal on it.

"The roll first, the journal after and you can use the folded parchment as further confirmation that everything you read in the journal is done of the writer's own volition and desire. Also, if you check the back of the journal after you read the scroll, you will see that all of this is entirely legal – well, what I ask you to do, that is."  
The man advises the witch, who seems to let her interest in the items handed to her overcome her curiosity in regards to everything else and she takes the items in the order he recommends. She reads the scroll and her eyes widen, her monocle falling out and show a great variety of emotions the further she gets to the end of the scroll.  
She looks up at the man, who seems just as willing to ignore everyone else around them as she is due to her shock and he nods as he says: "Exactly, here you go." And he calmly hands her the journal. The woman takes it and instantly turns to look at its back. She spots something at the bottom left of the bottom and nods at this.

She then turns the book back around and the man says: "Page twenty-two. I do believe it was the third or fourth paragraph that will give you the evidence you desire. Do make sure you pay attention to the date, that is vital." The woman instantly pages through the journal to the page mentioned and her eyes roam over said page.  
Again the same emotions as before cross through both her eyes and over her face, this time mostly raging anger and utter disgust. She seems to read through the mentioned paragraph several times, her eyes proving she is trying very hard to convince herself that the words in the journal are not telling her the things she is reading.  
She looks up again and instantly the man hands her the last article, the folded parchment with the seal on top, as he says: "This medical report was conducted by the same Healer who recently did a check-up on the new leader of the MACUSA. The examination, as you will be able to read, was as thorough as magic can make it."

Madam Bones takes the document with obvious hesitation and asks: "I won't find what I want, will I?" To which the man sincerely answers: "I very much doubt that." Madam Bones resigns herself to this statement with only a small sigh of defeat and reads the report, a hint of respect showing on her face as she reads it.  
"Very well, I have read everything I need. I will take things from here." The woman states clearly at the end of her reading and she turns to a fuming Minister and his entourage. Yet his anger dissipates instantly upon her next statement: "Auror, arrest Percival Ignatius Weasley. Contain him and bring him down here, instantly."

And just like the mystery man, does an Auror actually appear from what looked like a pillar standing behind the Minister's raised dais. This startles all that are seated with the Minister and before Percy Weasley can do anything, does the Auror have him with his arms behind his back and a wand in the redhead's neck.  
"What – what – WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" The Minister yells as his Assistant is taken from his dais and the mystery man mutters: "I'd get out of that seat, if I were you." Harry does so, obviously baffled and very much confused, but anyone with eyes can see that he is also grateful of this trial having changed course like it has.  
Percy is forced into the seat and the mystery man says: "Time to bring this all to an end." His tone proving he is ready to deal the finishing blow to all this. Madam Bones grimaces at this, but the man turns to Harry and says: "Once I've said my part, speak with your full name and second my statement. Please do so, okay?"

And with how much the tone has changed from angered, determined and ready to bring this all to an end to caring, helpful and trusting, does Harry get so startled, he just nods without realizing. At this Dumbledore tries to step in, but Madam Bones strongly snaps: "Not now, Dumbledore. This _**doesn't**_ concern you."  
And if anyone were to gaze in the mystery man's eyes, they would see just how strongly he agrees with this. Yet this look is short-lived and is closely followed by an official look of strength as the man turns from Harry to Percy Weasley to Madam Bones to the hall at large. And as he speaks, does a note of amusement ring through his voice.

" **I, Harrison James Potter, hereby declare that, in repayment of the life debt owed to House Potter by House Weasley, anything and everything made public about this trial of Percival Ignatius Weasley is to be defended to the bone, but only in defense of every member of House Weasley, bar Percival himself.  
** **If any press or media or form of conversation is to try and put the blame of this trial's outcome on any other Weasley, be they Molly Anne, Ginerva Molly or even Charles William, let the person trying this become unable to do so and lose all chances of earning public respect until they stop their attempts.  
** **May no harm, be it physical, magical or otherwise, backslash, slander, bad media or bad press hit any member of the House of Weasley bar Percival, regardless of the outcome of this very trial, here in Courtroom 10 of the Wizengamot on the 12** **th** **of August in the year 1995. So I have stated, so shall it be done."**

And while one would have been able to hear a pin drop on the floor of the courtroom, even all the way in the Atrium several floors up, does a single look from the mystery man, now identified as Harrison, at the boy who is clearly related to him in some way or another, inspire said young man into a speech of his very own.  
"I – **I, Harry James Potter, hereby second the statement made by Harrison James Potter and declare that all these provisions and requirements are to be met from this day forth until the day that the last member of House Weasley currently alive passes onto the Next Great Adventure. So I swear, so mote it be."  
** And the way that the smirk on Harrison's face turns wider and grows with pride as the younger Potter speaks is all the reward the younger member of the Ancient House needs as he feels a great sense of accomplishment rise up in him. Yet at the same time, he has no idea how much more that sense is going to grow in the years to come.

* * *

 _ **Well done, Harry.  
**_ _ **Okay, I think we can all guess who Harrison really is, but I felt like I did when I wrote about Jillian choosing her name and all that. Next chapter will dive into that as well as the actual details written in the scroll, journal and medical report that Harrison gave Madam Bones. And he is also going to go badass on multiple others.  
**_ _ **This – will be good,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Yes, in this story, I am going to write magical Oaths in Bold lettering. Sorry, not sorry.**_


	2. Plans Made Ahead Of Time

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **WARNING: DUMBLEDORE AND FUDGE BASHING IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! WARNING ATTEMPT AT MURDER IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Yeah, I decided to make my AN the place to put my warnings. And no, neither Fudge nor Dumbledore will be the target.  
**_ _ **Be forewarned,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
V.L. Crawford  
Tyler'sPrincess  
Aradia1967  
Jostanos  
Daithi4377  
Kirsty21  
DavyCrockett100  
Reg(Ps. sorry Reg, I didn't mean to exclude those parts of the country).**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02  
**_ _ **Plans Made Ahead Of Time**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Courtroom 10  
**_ _ **Ministry for Magic  
**_ _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Harrison's POV**_

The last six years have all been worth it. Not seeing sunlight other than through an open window or a Pensieve memory, working tirelessly, writing official letters and statements, meeting with various officials and people that can help my cause become a reality. All of it is worth it now that I see that bastard seated where he belongs.  
When Percy, at the age of 36, died in his sleep due to accidentally eating a spice he is allergic to just before bedtime and having his airways react to the allergy, everyone was actually pretty hurt and lost from the sudden, unexpected death. But the blow received to us by Bill, after he got appointed Will Enforcer, was one none of us suspected.  
Percy has really made a turn-around since 1998, on the final day of the War against Voldemort and the Final Battle, but when, upon the morning after his death, I suddenly got a letter from Gringotts stating I am now Lord Potter, due to _the last Regent having passed away_ , I felt as if all that change was just one big farce of a lie.

"And now he is going to pay the price for that lie." I think to myself as I motion Harry to come over, not wanting my younger self to be anywhere near that filthy beast as I have, over the last six years, grown to see Percy as no better than the pet he has had for all those years. Though that comparison does nothing for my raging temper.  
This makes me glad that I have Luna for a friend and semi-mentor. The young woman has faced bullying and name-calling even after she became one of the Great Heroes of the Nineties War and it actually pushed her to joining the Unspeakables, no matter how much she tried to convince us it had been her dream for years.  
The young woman had been a lifesaver, convincing the Unspeakables to help me travel back in time, providing me with a brand new Pensieve that was set specifically to my memories and my memories only and even finding the books, documents and other files that helped me convince other official dignitaries to help me with this.

"All that time, all that hard work, all that effort. It's finally bearing its fruits, Moonbeam. And I'm going to make sure _you_ will know about it too." I think, just when Percival finally regains himself and snarls: "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! MADAM BONES, IF YOU DON'T –." But I don't let him continue and state:  
"Young bastard, you're already more than likely facing life in Azkaban. Threatening the one person whose job it is to sentence you for your crimes isn't going to help you or work in your favor.""And what do you know?" The bastard rages, but I only send him a glare, putting all the rage I felt when I found out the truth in my eyes.  
Percival recoils back, obviously having expected a comment that he could use to create an argument or something and I can tell that I really threw him off his game. "I have been working and doing my utmost the last six years to see this happen. Trust me, Percival Ignatius, I know **exactly** what I am talking about here.

Now Madam Bones, I believe it's time this young bastard hears the charges officially pressed against him. After which I can give a certain someone the reprimanding he deserves." And Dumbledore's eyebrows raise a little as he notices me looking at him at the ending of this. Madam Bones looks intrigued and says:  
"Very well. Percival Ignatius, you are hereby arrested for housing a dangerous criminal and unregistered Animagus and of willfully taking said Animagus into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry not once, but four times. And finally are you arrested of pawning off said Animagus to a defenseless eleven year old wizard."

Everyone looks shocked and yet I keep my eyes on Dumbledore, who seems to feel challenged as he asks: "And how do I fit into all this exactly?" I roll my eyes and say: "Two ways, really, one being even dumber than the first. First of all, just because your favorite teacher is an Animagus is no reason to lower the Anti-Animagus ward.  
Just hire a Ward-wizard or Curse-breaker – which is the job of the eldest son of the one family most loyal to you – and get them to put a special ward stone in the Transfigurations classroom. That way McGonagall gets to keep doing her classes with the older years and show off her own skills and yet the school remains safe."  
This makes a lot of those around us start to mutter and mumble in agreement and from the corner of my eye do I notice Fudge spluttering to himself, obviously not able to handle someone who seems to be against both him and his current _enemy_. Yet I ignore this and say: "And the other; that one makes you look stupid.

Work with me here. Gryffindor, everyone knows you have a soft spot for and everyone knows how much you loved the pranks of the Marauders and how you kept an eye on them all, especially my father because he was such a talented wizard and Lupin because of his little issue. So you tell me this, Albus Dumbledore.  
If four students, who have been friends for almost five years, suddenly start to call each other nicknames that have _obvious_ animal references – how did you **not** realize they are Animagus until they are in their early thirties and one of them tells you? Don't you think calling pet-names would start after two or three years, not five?"  
Dumbledore looks befuddled, Harry actually has his face covered by his hand and Fudge seems to have decided that he is just going to enjoy the show while he can. "As for what this all has to do with Percy and his unregistered Animagus? There are two connections. Madam Bones, I believe you read the date Percy found his pet in there?"  
The woman nods and states: "I did. According to this journal, the pet was found on the 8th of November 1981." I nod, noticing how there is now new muttering going through the room. "November of '81. The same month Peter Pettigrew was _supposedly_ murdered. And Harry, what was Pettigrew's nickname, exactly?"

And Harry happily answers: "Wormtail, which indicates that his Animagus form is something to have a long, skinny tail, probably hairless too. And mostly rodents, like rats, have such tails." I smirk at him in pride and nod at him as I decide to deal the finishing blow. I turn around and turn to a wizard in the audience as I ask:  
"Mr. Patil, your uncle, according to your daughter, works in the Pet Supply store in Diagon Alley. He probably taught you all about all kinds of pets, so you can answer me this one simple question. If intense medical forms of magic are applied, how long is the life-span of a common garden rat?" The man looks startled and says:  
"Well, a-according to my – my uncle – that would be four years and a few months, though the max is estimated at four months." At this I turn to Madam Bones and she says: "The entry I read was of July 31st 1986, which is four years, seven months and 21 days later. That would make the rat 3 months and 21 days too old."

"Hem-hem." The one sound I knew and also expected to hear, but that still makes me have to put a very strong hold on my anger as I turn to the woman in pink, who luckily enough got exactly what she deserved after the end of the war in '98, who asks: "Forgive me this interruption, but who exactly is to slav thres –."  
Yet here the woman's words become too gibberish to understand and she splutters incoherently before shaking her head and asking: "What is going on here?" To which I smirk and say: "The Life debt. As you were trying to place the blame where it doesn't belong, the oath took effect and you became unable to do so. It's simple, really."  
The woman glares at me furiously and I turn around as I say: "However, I do know exactly what you were going to ask and my answer is this. Would anyone as poor in money but rich in love as House Weasley really question something that is both cheap and brings great joy to one of their one greatest sources of happiness, their own kids?  
It's just not them."" **How are you able to say this and I'm not! Isn't that –?"** Umbridge wants to snap, but I say: "No, it's not the same. I was complimenting the Weasleys for their great love for their family. You were going to accuse them of a crime they didn't commit." The woman glowers at me, but I just shrug at her, uncaring.

"Back to the topic at hand. Mr. Weasley, this report, unfortunately for you, goes back all the way to the time you were three years old, when Frederick and George Weasley performed their first bit of Accidental Magic on you. However, in all the time that you have had your pet/Animagus, no magic of his kind was found on you.  
This means that, in all ten years that you have had him before giving him to your brother Ronald, you were not put under any kind of mind altering or influencing magic. You have no claim on that, so my question is this. Why did you not report an unregistered Animagus? Why did you let Pettigrew convince you to keep him hidden?  
Why did you think you could take him to Hogwarts and expose his skills to the defenseless Hogwarts population, including your dorm mates? And what, in the name of all sense of magic, did you think you could accomplish giving this same Animagus to your younger, eleven year old brother? Do you have **anything** to say in your defense?"

Madam Bones angrily asks the bastard in question, who just glares at her but keeps quiet. This really worries me and I whisper: "Harry, with me." My younger self looking concerned but approaching me nonetheless. I put my hands on his shoulders and make sure he stands in front of me, not to shield myself, but to keep him in sight.  
I know, just by looking at him, that Dumbledore is silently telling me to put the boy behind me, but I think: "No, if I do that, Percy will feel challenged and he will – wait a second –?" And just as I realize a horrible mistake made by the Auror that is still standing with Percy and Madam Bones, does he seem to realize the same.  
The bastard jumps up, pulls his actual wand and shouts two words I never thought I'd hear from his lips: "AVADA KEDAVRA!" And the horrible, sick looking green curse, the one I saw in so many of my nighttime terrors over the years, speeds right at me. This shock makes my hands lose their grip and this proves to be a mistake.  
" **NO!"** Harry shouts, his yell actually sounding louder than Percy's and before I or anyone else can stop him, does the boy jump up, his neck being hit with the bright green light being the last thing I see before his now dead weight hits me, making me stumble back and fall down, his body landing on top of mine as I fall.

I hit the back of my head to the stone of the wall that separates the floor from the audience and groan at this as pandemonium explodes throughout the room. And through my closed eyes, do I see various bright stripes of color streak past me and all shoot for one target before a loud feminine voice exclaims: " **ENOUGH!"  
** I open my eyes and look up, feeling a little bit dazed and subconsciously registering that I might have a concussion to the back of my head. I shake my head to get rid of the black spots that dance before my eyes and see Madam Bones turning on the Auror that apparently used magic to both subdue Percy and protect him from spellfire.  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHY DIDN'T YOU DISARM HIM? WHY DID YOU LET HIM KEEP HIS WAND? DID THE CHARGES I MENTIONED NOT MAKE YOU THINK HE WARRANTED TO HAVE HIS WAND REMOVED! LOOK AT WHAT YOU LET HIM DO! YOU UNBELIEVABLE –!"

But then I say: "Lucky bastard." Everyone turns to me shocked and baffled and I say: "Oh, don't get me wrong, the guy's an idiot, especially for someone who is obviously a Senior Auror, but he's also lucky about one simple fact." Everyone looks at me, shocked and confused and I smirk as I say: "I'm still here."  
Everyone looks shocked and I shrug as I think: "Let them think what they want. Thanks for that one, Moonbeam." As I say: "What? I die when he dies. I'm alive, so – I guess this time he really did earn that stupid damned nickname. Boy-Who-Lived, indeed." I shake my head and Madam Bones asks: "Are – are you sure?"  
I nod at her and say: "I am. I survived something similar myself a few years from now. Though, I think this guy is going to be out of it for a little longer than I was at the time. Story for another time, not important." And while I can tell that some people think different, do I just slowly get up and make sure to lift Harry up as I do.

I take him into my arms bridal style and then turn to the chair, where Percy is in, slack by being out cold and his wand now firmly in the hand of Madam Bones, who is looking as if she wants more information, but accepts that there are more pressing matters. I chance a quick look down and then decide to wrap this all up.  
"Madam Bones, I leave the rest of Percy Weasley's trial to you. However, based on the evidence I presented to you, I would like the last wishes of my parents to finally be granted, if you don't mind." The woman nods and says: "As Head of the DMLE, I hereby clear Sirius Orion Black of all charges once and for all.  
So I have stated, so shall it be done.""YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Fudge suddenly shouts, clearly having found his voice again, but Madam Bones levels him a harsh stare and snaps: "I can and I have. You have been doing my job long enough and I have the evidence right here, written in the hand-writing of **your** Assistant, Minister."  
The man cringes back at this and I nod at her as I ask: "Can I get that on black and white, please? And a copy of those, too?" The woman summons a scroll of parchment, written by a young man who took Percy's place after he was brought down, and copies it as I motion for her to just lie it on Harry. The woman hesitates, but complies.

I nod at her and say: "I'll make sure Lord Black receives this statement. In name of my parents and the sacrifice they made when they stood between me and _**Lord Voldemort**_ I thank you, Madam Bones, and I hope to meet with you under better circumstances very soon. Headmaster, if you need me, you'll find me at London.  
Please let Mr. Weasley know this." And before Dumbledore can do more than realize that he has been dismissed, do I twist my wrist, making a fake wand appear in my hand and do I count down, the fake-wand-port key taking me and my little bit of living cargo with me, away from the institution that fails due to severe lack of humility.

* * *

 _ **Where did he go?  
**_ _ **To London, of course, to get to the next step in his plans. And what did you all think? A lot of stories involve either an adult or teenage Harry going back in time to the era of his parents, but remaining in his own body and age or going back in spirit, mind or a form of magic and merging with his younger self.  
**_ _ **I rarely ever see a story where an older Harry goes back in time and becomes a part of the past Harry's life and I felt this was just a really good point to start at. Please note, this Harry has a lot of issues with a lot of people, but he does care for a lot of them as much – if not more than – his younger self does.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: Harrison returns to London, takes care of a small issue he finds in Harry's room and then starts working down his list of chores and things he wants to get done. Yet this means showing himself to people of his past, including three people he saw die when he was still in his teens. Will he manage to do so?  
**_ _ **We'll see,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	3. Trouble At Home

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So from this point on, please know one thing: Most, if not all of the bashing done of various characters is done in a constructive way, not just for the sake of bashing. Don't get me wrong, I love bashing various characters – Molly and Dumbledore being at the top of my list – but I want to prove I can do it for good reasons.  
**_ _ **So from this chapter forward, expect Harrison to talk down on someone, only to compliment them and prove that he cares for them, that he is the kind of character that deals out tough love. Personally, I can only see people like Molly, Ron and others improve from that kind of treatment, even if it might take time.  
**_ _ **Let's find out,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 03  
**_ _ **Trouble At Home**_

 _ **Grimmauld Place, London  
**_ _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Harrison's POV**_

Moldy curtains, peeling paint, a wooden floor that creaks even as I land on it with Harry in my arms and an old portrait that has only canvas to show, but that I know has someone hidden behind the frame. It feels both very familiar and totally strange to stand in this room, now that it looks the way it does in this era of time.  
Yet I don't care for this or pay attention to it. I turn around, use a little wandless magic to make the old, raggedy blanket be pushed to the foot of the bed and lie Harry on the bed, whispering small charms under my breath to make the bed comfier, stronger and all in all in better condition before tucking Harry in.  
And while I feel like I just took my dad's place, do I feel quite sure this is because, at this very moment, Harry is probably meeting with the spirit of the man in Limbo. And because of this, do I feel sure that Harry won't be coming to anytime soon, which to me is perfectly fine as I still have a lot of work to get done.

And one of these bits of work then reveal themselves as an old looking elf that has droopy eyes and ears that are twisted down tries to attack me. Yet he gets repelled by the spells that are on my cloths and that I wanted to put onto Harry when Percy cast his curse and which are the reason I put him in front of me, not behind me.  
I turn to the elf in question and see it try to attack me again. It again gets pushed back, but I use my reflexes and grab it by the cloth it's wearing, pulling it close again. In shock the elf drops the small kitchen knife he was trying to attack me with and looks at me shocked as I make sure to grimace at him and growl:

"Kreacher, you _know_ I deserve to be here and you _know_ that you have no right to attack me. You know you are fighting your own being and what you were born to be if you continue this and I know you don't want this. Not before you manage to do your job. Not before you manage to finally avenge your precious master Regulus."  
The Elf's eyes widen, his whole body starting to shiver in horror before he croaks: "How – how does you know?""You already know that, Kreacher. I know that your magic is telling you how right now. And I want to see that happen, Kreacher, trust me, I do. But know this, I am _not_ the person who can do this, but such a person does live here."  
The elf looks at me, his eyes proving how badly he doesn't want to believe me, but I put him down and say: "There is much to be done, Kreacher. There will be those who can help us, but will overstep their boundaries. We need to unite, show them tough love and give them the reality checks they need to live, even after the war.

Will you help me with this? Will you help me bring a new meaning – and with that new honor – to the family motto? And if you doubt me or my words, Kreacher, then tell me. What does your magic tell you?" And to my relief and happiness does the old elf, who became a close friend to me after the war, bow and ask:  
"How can Kreacher help Lord Master?" To which I answer: "Keep an eye on Harry. Keep him comfortable and let me know when he wakes. I don't see it happening anytime soon, seeing his state and what he is currently mentally going through, but I'd like to be there when it happens. Can you do this for me, Kreacher?"  
The elf bows again and I turn to the next topic that needs my attention. "And speaking of which. You are one hell of a hypocrite, Phineas. You dare to criticize Sirius for being a bad Lord of Black, but you are the one _spying_ on the grandson of Dorea Black. Who is the one shaming the Noble and Ancient House of Black here?"

At this a voice splutters behind the frame and I tilt my head in anger as I say: "I _am_ Lord Black, thanks to actions caused by other members of House Black, members that will soon find out just what happens when you go against not one, but two Lords of Black. And for your information, I have the papers making it legal, too.  
When Sirius becomes Lord Black, you're in trouble. If at that time I find out that you are still breaching the privacy of these two boys and spying on them, you'll find out just what I learned about you – while living here for twenty years." And with that do I turn around and turn back to Kreacher one last time as I say:

"Keep an eye on Harry, keep him comfortable and calm and let me know when he wakes. Also, do _not_ let anyone other than Ron and those I find can benefit Harry's growth in this room, whether they come up here by foot or Apparation or even another House Elf. If any of this is tried, take them and bring them to me. Are we agreed, Kreacher?"  
The elf bows and I turn my face to my younger self, taking comfort out of his peaceful face before leaving the room. I end up on the threshold of my floor and mutter: "Clean." Focusing on the one thing I had hoped I would lose once I got to this timeline. That hadn't happened, but I don't focus on this and just on the magic.  
And as I walk down, does the paint get a new layer, does the floor start to creak less and less, does dust leave the corners and other places and do the frames of photographs start to look newer and better. Yet this only happens in small amounts, only enough to notice that cleaning is happening all around as I walk down.

I end up on the bottom floor and notice that the door to the dining floor is closed. This makes me sigh as I had hoped to have seen it open and get my first glance of people I haven't seen in much too long a time. Instead I take a deep breath to gather a bit more courage and confidence and then knock on the door, slightly and softly.  
The door instantly opens and a short, plumb woman with curly red hair shows up, her eyes already wide with concern and widening even further when she sees me. "Who are you?" She asks, her voice proving she is trying to hide her fear for the sake of those that are behind her and I calmly answer: "The one to help Harry win."  
This temporarily calms the woman down, but she instantly tenses up after and asks: "Where is Harry?" I walk past her and sit down as I answer: "Upstairs, but he won't be coming down anytime soon. Moody, where upstairs did I leave Harry?" I ask the scarred man that I still greatly respect and the gruff man answers:  
"His bedroom, though I'd love to know how you got in here, lad." I smirk at him and throw the identical pair of twins the wand-port key that I used as I say: "Thanks for letting me borrow this, George." The twin in question looking befuddled, but still catching the wand in question, which changes into a duck as he does so.

"YOU'RE STILL SELLING THAT!" The woman shrieks and the twins cringe away, but I keep calm and say: "I didn't say that. I thanked George, not for selling it to me, but for letting me _borrow_ it." I make sure to emphasize this and a boy who is two years younger than the twins turns to them and asks: "When did you meet this guy?"  
"Exactly three years, eleven months and twelve days ago, when a certain shouting mother yelled about Muggles in the middle of rush hour on King's Cross Station." And I send a challenging smirk at the woman in question, who turns red while the others look shocked and confused before I decide to just go easy on them all.  
"Of course, I didn't look like this at the time. I was much younger, looked scruffy as hell and didn't have anyone telling me how to get onto the platform. But who cares about details like that?" And the Knut instantly drops for everyone who has met me that day. And just like I expected, is Hermione the first to respond as she shouts:

"Time-travel is illegal! I told you about this! And – oh Merlin, you actually – you actually – you actually –!" And she looks up, but I roll my eyes and ask: "Time travel, illegal? Sorry Hermione, but you might want to go and remind the MACUSA, the ICW, the Wizengamot and the Unspeakables about that fact."  
The girl looks at me startled and I roll my eyes as I say: "Besides, considering how the Unspeakables study Timeitself, who's to say I am the first to have traveled back in time? According to one, who was a friend of mine before she became an Unspeakable, there are actually three reasons why no wizard has done this for Hitler yet."  
The girl looks intrigued, while the rest looks confused and I count down on my fingers: "Number one, the Wizarding World was hit more by the Grindelwald war than the Second World War, so almost no witch or wizard knows about Hitler or cares for him. Two, bullets actually go through most shield spells, so that's still a problem.  
And three, who's to say that they didn't send someone to a dimension where they found a solution to the second reason and then send that person back in time _in that universe_ to get that done? With how true the whole meaning behind the term "Butterfly effect" is and how people are constantly at crossroads, it really is possible, right?"

The girl looks deeply engrossed with what I am telling her and yet she gets dragged out of her learning trance by her friend who says: "What are you talking about? You're just making my head hurt." I smile at this and say: "That's a perfect description of Time-travel, Ron. It makes sense in such a way, it just makes your head hurt."  
The boy looks startled, but then shrugs and says: "Good point.""So, other than winning Harry's hearing and bringing him here, what else are you here for, young man?" A man I have missed with heart, soul and mind asks, but I send him an unimpressed look and say: "Nice try, Sirius, but you're fooling no one."  
Or so I thought, yet I notice the blonde-haired man next to him and the young woman with the bubblegum pink hair a little further down look between the man and me, the man himself smiling and his smile growing with a sense of pride as he says: "You really became a great young man. I'm proud of who you've become, Harry."

And the looks of shock that cross the faces of the blonde-haired man and the bubblegum pink-haired woman make me want to hit myself on the head, yet I just turn an unimpressed look at Lupin and ask: "Really? You want me to believe that your senses haven't already picked up on familiar essences of my person yet? Really?"  
The man rubs the back of his neck and Mrs. Weasley snaps: "You still haven't answered Sirius' question. Why are you here?" Yet I know what'll happen if I don't do this right and so I say: "And I won't yet. I have certain conditions that need to be met, because – let's face facts. One doesn't change the timeline just for fun.  
What I have to tell you all – and I do mean you all, because Harry will be sharing what he has learned with the kids here when he wakes, so keeping it secret now will just make it pointless later – isn't pretty, it isn't fun and it will change how you view the world, or at least parts of it. It will also cause severe reactions.  
And I know all of you, so I know that some of you might not react well when you are exposed to the negative reactions of others. I don't want to risk that, so I want you all to divide into groups and I will tell one group at a time the news you deserve _and_ need to hear. And for the record, I see that different from how Dumbledore does."

And while I had slightly expected it, do I still roll my eyes as, right at that moment, the sound of Floo is heard from the door, proving someone is using the fireplace to enter the house and a few minutes later does Dumbledore actually walk in. The man stops in his steps when he spots me and this confuses me as I say:  
"I did tell you that you could find me at London if you needed me, didn't I?" The man seems startled at this, but then recovers and says: "I just – didn't think you'd be able to get in, is all." At which I can only roll my eyes and say: "Even with you knowing who I am and the fact that I spent the last week here? Really?"  
The man seems to have no answer for this and I shrug as I say: "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I was just about to –." But the man interrupts me and says: "Leave for the Unspeakables and return to your timeline before you cause irreparable damage to ours, I assume." But his airy tone does not hide the commanding undertone.

I glare at the man and say: "Funny. The Department of Mysteries is exactly where I arrived when I came to this timeline. Also, I have a little something for you." And as I say this, do I walk over to the man and pull his hand up. I make sure to have the palm up and with faux-friendliness in my tone, do I say: "Here you go."  
And I leave a small shard of glass that has wisps of smoke still coming off of it here and there. The man's eyes widen and his hand turns slack, making the shard fall and break as it falls on the wooden floor. "How – where – why would –?" Dumbledore asks, but my only answer is to show him my left ring finger, that has a regal ring on it.  
The man's eyes widen and I say: "That says it all, doesn't it?" The man nods and I say: "So, still think I am going to go against the orders of, I repeat, the MACUSA, the ICW and the Wizengamot and that I will leave this war to go the way I remember it when I have the knowledge, experience and resources to fix it that much faster?"

But when the man remains silent, obviously in two-battle about his answer, do I grunt and say: "Never mind. It's not like I'm going to need your help anyway – or even desire it.""NOW THAT IS JUST –." Mrs. Weasley tries, but I interrupt her and say: "Based on my own memories of the next three years. Trust me, I speak with experience."  
"I wasn't a good help?" The man asks and I answer: "You took the whole saying _Secrets need to be kept secret until it's time to reveal them_ too personally and literally, kept information that _needed_ to be shared for the betterment of the war to yourself, were constantly vague with your solutions to the point they became riddles.  
You preached about trust, but showed obvious distrust in sharing what needed to be shared. You did little when there were threats _inside_ Hogwarts. You staged scenes that were taken so badly the wrong way it led to even more distrust among the Order and others and then I'm not even going to mention – my former scar."

And with that do I pull my fringe back, shocking everyone when they see skin that is scar-less, but is lined with wrinkles coming from many nights of restless sleep to no sleep at all. I let my fringe fall again and say: "It's called plastic surgery. It's a Muggle thing and something I plan to take Harry to now that he's been cleansed as well.  
Yes, Dumbledore. What happened at the courtroom happened to me as well. You just staged it in such a way, it left something you seem to have neglected to think about. Imprints on the cores of minors that are still in their teenage years. And worst of all, that's not even the first time you forgot about that – and you know it."  
And even though I don't, do I spot Dumbledore's eyes fleetingly focus on Ginny, who is also seated there and quietly asking Hermione about imprints. The girl herself seems as clueless as her friend yet I don't care for this as I am just glad that the man is finally aware of the large amount of mistakes he's been making in my youth.

I turn around from him and say: "Now, when I said that I don't need your help, I wasn't entirely honest. I am going to need your help from time to time, I just don't desire it, so I am going to make sure to ask for the help of others before I ask you. Why? Because when I'm involved, you forget about them, all the time.  
But I have no time nor interest in continuing this discussion. I understand that you want to feel involved and that you think you can make orders around here because it's Order Headquarters, but I'm afraid that it's also the home to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and that there are currently two Lords of Black alive."  
Everyone looks at this startled, shocked and confused and I say: "First of all, _**no**_ **!** I am not going to explain how, when or where I became Lord of Black. Second of all, there can be two Lords of Black, because for some beyond incomprehensible reason, my Time-Travel has made this possible. Again, sense that makes your head hurt."

Everyone nods and I say: "As I was saying, I was about to divide this lot here into groups, so I can explain them what happened, why I came back and what I already accomplished, without those that can react badly to negative emotions doing something they might later regret. I experienced enough mistakes on that front, thank you."  
Another set of nods, this time with a lot of curiosity and understanding shown on the faces of those nodding, goes around the room and I say: "First group is the Weasleys. Hermione can stay, but that is only because she is close to both Harry, who is already aware and Ron, who will probably need her support as I tell my tale.  
And again, seeing as how Harry is already aware and a good friend who shares what he knows with his friends, not telling the kids is bloody pointless, especially when you include the imprints into the equation." And while both Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley wanted to object, do neither of them have an argument against this.  
"Sirius and Lupin, I'd like to tell you personally, preferably around Harry. I have my reasons. Moody, Tonks, I would like to tell you lot before I tell Sirius and Lupin, but if Dumbledore here wants to be the one to tell you, that's fine with me too." Everyone nods and everyone bar the Weasleys and Hermione leave the dining room.

Sirius, as he leaves, puts a strong hand on my shoulder, conveying the sheer pride he feels over how well I am handling all of this and it takes everything I have not to burst into tears and crush the man in a desperate, loving hug. I further fortify the intensely strong Occlumency shields I worked on the last six years and just smile at him.  
The door closes behind Dumbledore, but I keep standing. Mrs. Weasley wants to speak, but I raise a hand. I then look behind me and with my wand hidden behind my thumb, do I swish and cast a few spells, including one to reveal where humans are. I hear someone cursing from the other side of the door and shake my head with a smirk.  
"Nice try, Moody. Scram." I yell through the door and a sound of grumbling and cursing becomes distant at a steady pace. Yet I still keep quiet as I hone my spell in on one of the sources on the other side of the door. And when I am sure that Lupin is far enough away his ears can't pick up our sounds, do I start to talk.

* * *

 _ **This ought to be good,  
**_ _ **So yeah, Harrison has introduced himself to the Order, explained that him Time-traveling is completely legal and is about to explain more of his backstory as well as recap what happened at the trial. And why did he divide the group into three? Because he cares for each group on a separate level and knows them well.  
**_ _ **He wants Moody and Tonks told by Dumbledore because he was never close to either and because Moody is close to Dumbledore and Tonks loyal to him. He wants to tell the Weasleys personally, because he really cares for them and shares in their pain over Percy's betrayal. And Sirius is the most obvious one.  
**_ _ **He wants to do it around Harry, because Harry is what centers Sirius and Harrison knows this, so he hopes that telling Sirius this there will prevent him from making the same mistake as in '81. And to be honest, in this story, I lie the blame of that on Dumbledore, Hagrid and Sirius. He lost Harry, but shouldn't have lost himself.  
**_ _ **Still my #1 though,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	4. Two Painful Conversations

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This is going to be one heavy chapter. We are going to delve even deeper into Harrison's psyche and backstory, what he was like as a 32 to 38 year old man, how he felt when he found out about what Percy wrote in his journals and how he experienced the entire trial and its aftermath. And not once, but twice he will tell this.  
**_ _ **Also, I am aware that Article 13 has been accepted by the European Parliament - or whatever - but I do not care, at least not yet. This whole act is not going to count for us for another two years, so until then I am going to continue posting updates every month. At least until as many of these stories are completed. Though I am hesitant to start new stories because of this as well, sorry.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That's going to be rough,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Outs To:  
Jostanos  
V.L. Crawford  
Daithi4377  
Tyler'sPrincess  
Kirsty  
ObsessedWithHPFanFic  
Kaykay25**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 04  
**_ _ **Two Painful Conversations**_

 _ **Grimmauld Place, London  
**_ _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Harrison's POV**_

"Before I start explaining what made me come back in time, there are a few things I need to tell you all. I will tell Sirius the same thing and hope you will do this for Moody and Tonks, Dumbledore, but you need to understand this. This timeline? It is no longer the _main_ timeline. I don't really get what it means, but I was told that there is one main timeline and various others.  
These others all have someone travel back in time to fix stuff. Though before you say anything, Hermione, no. You having used the Time turner back in Third does not make this derive from the main timeline, because you used it to keep things on track and keep with your schedule. Using Time Turners like that does not do this.  
If someone were to send his soul, his knowledge or his magic back in time – or in my case his whole person – _then_ they create a separate timeline. And apparently, according to the Unspeakables, that actually happens 7 times in an hour 24/7. Yeah, that's how I responded when I heard about this, when I heard this was a thing."

"So wait, there might be timelines where –?" Ron asks and I nod as I say: "Yeah, according to the Unspeakables, there are probably a dozen timelines where you, your mother, your sister or even someone like Dennis, Luna or even McGonagall went back in time in various ways to make the timeline a better place.  
However, we will never know about those or what happened in them, because we are in this one. And as crazy as it sounds, when I left, a version of me was left behind to continue living that main timeline. There is, in 2018, a version of me that failed in traveling back and who decided to just continue living his life regardless."

This makes everyone look at me weirdly and I say: "Yeah, I didn't get it either when I was told this would happen. But it doesn't matter. What matters is that I am here and that I fixed what went wrong – or at least solved the issue that made me decide to go back in time. However, when it comes to the coming years, there are still rules.  
And they suck, let me tell you." I deadpan at them all and the Weasleys share looks before I say: "The one rule I hate above all others is this. I _cannot_ tell any of you who is and is not going to survive the war. If I do, if I tell you how one of you died, I basically sign your death contract and you will die on the day I told you about.  
Trust me, I got told by the most honest and loyal Unspeakable, the one who was my friend before she took her job, that even if I tell you and we all come up with 7 plans, 10 contingency plans and another 19 emergency plans, the person I told you about would die, would still die the exact way I told you I remember him or her dying."

This shocks the whole group and Ron asks: "So you can't tell us anything? You can't even tell us if any of us are going to die?" But I shake my head and say: "I can't give you exact details. I can't say things like – and this is just an example, it didn't happen – McGonagall is going to get killed by a Cerberus on the 13th of November next year.  
What I can tell you is something like this. Of everyone who was in the room just now – six people aren't going to make it through the war." Horror, shock and terror is now on all faces and I say: "I can't tell you who until they survive the day of their death, but I _can_ set in motion plans that, without you knowing, can have you help me save them.  
So even if you don't know why I ask you something, please just do as I say. You don't have to necessarily think _this is to save a life_ , cause some of my actions might just be to make the next three years a little bit better than they were in my past. So my question is, can I count on you to help me see this all through?"

"Always, mate." Ron instantly says, determination and a strong sense of fear for others showing on his face and I smile, knowing he and George were never really the same after Fred's death. Hating that I have to keep this secret from them for another three years, do I suddenly feel Mrs. Weasley giving me her infamous hug as she says:  
"You poor dear. To know that some of us are – are – and not being able to properly warn us. That you actually came back here, knowing you would have to live through those years or months or even weeks before someone died again. I – I cannot believe you would do such a thing – for us. You really are the sweetest, Harry."  
And here I decide to just come out with it all and say: "Harrison. I had to change my name upon my return so that there'd be no confusion between me and my younger self." Everyone nods and I sigh as I say: "Now I guess it's time I explain to you all what made me decide to go back in time. And please know, this includes the death rule."

Everyone looks concerned, but thanks to all I know and what I found out about Azkaban, do I know that this will be an exception to the rule. "In 2012 your brother and son Percy threw an honorary party for someone who died during the war, who I had been close to. However, he was also starting a new medication for his health.  
And in that medication was some kind of spice that he was actually allergic to. It made it so that, because he took it just before bed –.""Wait, you can really tell us all this? I mean –?" Mrs. Weasley cries and I sigh as I say: "Trust me, Mrs. Weasley, it is all relevant to the reason I came back. So yeah, I _have_ to tell you."  
The woman nods, but I can tell she already feels horrible, as if she has already lost her son. This makes me grimace as she has no idea how right she is before I continue: "Like I said, because he took it before bed, his allergy hit him in his sleep. His lungs swelled up and became unable to continue breathing. He died in his sleep."

Hurt and pained looks are shared, proving that everyone here still cares for the lad, regardless of how he has been treating them this last summer. This makes me feel even worse as I know they will get convinced that caring for him is a bad idea in the worst way imaginable. And while I wish I could be elsewhere, do I speak on:  
"Bill, at this time, was still working for Gringotts in England and so he became Percy's Will Enforcer. He was in charge of unsealing Percy's will, inviting all those mentioned inside, making sure the properties left to the parties involved would be given to them and to go through all items not in the will that still belonged to Percy.  
Among this latter group was a group of journals that Percy apparently wrote in from 1986 to 1994. And when Bill went through these to see if anything of value was in them, he found an entry in the first one that broke him to pieces." And with that do I pull out the copy of the journal Madam Bones gave me earlier.

I hand it to Ginny, who I know will be able to handle this the best and say: "My sixth birthday. It's not pretty, but – please read it out loud. And Mrs. Weasley, that's not Percy's journal anymore, it's a copy of a piece of evidence given to me by Madam Bones." The woman gasps at this and Ginny pages through the journal and reads

" _ **I've known for a few weeks that there is something not normal with Scabbers, due to him living longer than rats his age are supposed to, but to see my former pet change into a grown man that actually**_ **–** WAIT, WHAT?" She yells at the end and puts the journal in front of her face, reading it over and over.  
" _ **To see my former pet – grown man**_. _ **"**_ The girl mutters again and Ron growls: "He knew. That – that bastard – he _knew_." He then jumps up and shouts: "HE KNEW AND HE STILL GAVE THAT FILTHY RAT TO ME! HE DIDN'T JUST GIVE ME A USELESS PET, HE GAVE ME A GROWN MAN – AND HE **KNEW** IT!"

"And now you know why I came back. When this realization hit the Minister, who is actually currently a member of the Order, he instantly realized not just what Ron just yelled, but also that Percy knowingly and willingly endangered Hogwarts and its inhabitants for seven years in a row. He felt Percy deserved true punishment.  
He and I worked together for six years in a row, going to several families and people who worked for the MACUSA, the Wizengamot, the Unspeakables and the ICW and convinced each and every one of them individually that sending me back in time was for the best. I also spent the last six years going over my school years.  
Every event of the last four years and the next three was scrutinized and observed and notes were taken. From that we determined at which point in time it was best for me to return to, how to work on the aftereffects of things that had already gone wrong and how to prevent the war from running out of hand the way it did.  
We studied the good things, the bad things, the deaths, the victories, everything. Whenever I wasn't studying this, having negotiations, convincing people to let me do this or coming up with plans, contingency plans and emergency plans, I was either eating, showering or sleeping. I practically breathed this plan for six years."

By now the anger and hate that everyone felt over their realization of Percy has vanished and been replaced with awe and respect and I say: "I arrived at the Department of Mysteries and took my first step to ensure one death _didn't_ occur. From there I went to Courtroom ten and hid myself, waiting for Harry's trial.  
It started, Dumbledore made his – ahem – _entrance_ (The man smirks as I say this, smirking back at him) and I decided that when he asked about charges that I would get this trial on the right track. I got Madam Bones to come down, gave her the journal, this medical report proving that Percy was never cursed by Pettigrew in anyway as well as the contract I was under by those organizations.  
She arrested Percy and pressed the charges while I took Harry out of the chair for the accused, but then – well, something happened that I had been dreading as I knew it had to happen, but I didn't think it would happen like this. The Auror that took Percy down to the chair, forget to take his wand – and he cast a Killing Curse at Harry."

Instantly I cast a silencing charm on the door and most of the room as pandemonium breaks out and I yell: "HE'S ALIVE!" Silencing everyone else and I say: "I won't tell you how he survived, it's not my place to tell, that's up to Dumbledore. Yes Dumbledore, your little plan worked; it was also the biggest mistake you made in my time at least when it comes to execution.  
Anyway, Harry is alive. He's in Limbo and I believe he will be there for sometime as, unlike when it happened to me, he will probably meet his parents there. However, like I said, he's alive and he will be back. I'm sure of that." Everyone looks at me, relief and happiness on all of their faces and all of them smiling at me proudly.  
But I know Molly and I know how she's currently feeling. So I turn to the kids and ask: "So, now that you know all of this, how do you feel?" All five of them share a look and Ginny, who has closed the journal and laid it on the table before her, looks down as she says: "Well, shocked and angered and definitely betrayed, but –."  
Ron goes on where his little sister left off and says: "Also happy and relieved that you worked this hard to set it all straight. You really have what it takes to make this war end on a much better note, mate. I'm sure of it." The twins and Hermione nod and I send Mrs. Weasley a smile, the woman smiling back gratefully.

I then stand up and say: "Molly, would you be opposed to joining Dumbledore in telling this tale to Moody and Tonks? Kids, why don't you go think up ways we can throw Harry and Sirius a party tonight. After all, with Pettigrew revealed to be alive, his freedom has been guaranteed and Madam Bones switched all charges onto Percy."  
The group looks at this shocked and the twins mutter: "You don't do things halfway, do you?" I shake my head and leave, taking Molly and Dumbledore with me. Yet after we close the door behind us, do I decide to tackle another little issue that I know has always been a bit of a rift between the mother and her son, who never really healed of his twin's death.  
I again dig into my bag and mutter: "Oh great, dangling it downstairs made all those blasted documents move all over the place. Give me a minute." The woman looks startled while Dumbledore chuckles and I use my hand to swipe all eight documents together before grabbing their pile and pulling it out of the really, really deep little bag.

"Here. This is something George wanted me to give you. He thought you might appreciate it the way you did in the future and the way you used to appreciate Percy's high scores." The woman takes the documents and her eyes widen as she realizes that they're awards. _"Best store of the year?_ Florean has been winning that for decades."  
"Read the name." I smirk and the woman goes back to reading, her jaw going slack before she yelps: "WEASLEY WIZARDING WHEEZES?" Making me cringe as there is still one major difference between the Grimmauld Place I lived in the last 20 years and this one. And that difference is quick to make herself known.

Walburga Black, Sirius' mother who hung her portrait in the center of the hallway, throws open the curtains that contain her and starts to yell, scream and shout all kinds of insults and profanities, both at Molly and myself and at everyone else she knows is currently a resident. Molly herself curses at this, but I stop her from rushing over.  
Instead I snap: "Kreacher!" And the old House Elf appears before me. I crouch down to his level, ignoring how badly I still hate it when people yell, and say: "Kreacher, your Mistress is yours and yours alone. So why don't you move her to your room? That way you enjoy her and she won't have to be annoyed with us, okay?"  
Molly's eyes widen at this and Kreacher wraps himself around my legs as he says: "Master Lord is kind, caring and smart. He truly is the future of the Noble and Ancient House of Black." And with a snap of his fingers does Walburga's portrait vanish off the wall, leaving an empty strip of wall behind with opened curtains.

Kreacher vanishes after this and Molly looks from where he vanished to where Walburga was at earlier and back and I say: "Same happened in Christmas of '98. I had moved in here after the war ended, but we were holding this Christmas party that went a little louder than it should have been and she woke up.  
I got pissed at her because she was also insulting the dead so I started yelling back at her. But then suddenly Kreacher appeared and did this for us. Though I don't think he would have done it for you guys. I'm currently in a deal with Kreacher that makes him give me some of his trust and loyalty, which is why he obeys me."

Molly nods, Dumbledore smiling in intrigue as he watches all this happen and I smile at her as we have been walking up the stairs while I talked and ask: "So, what do you think about the fact that that joke shop won this award for eight years running?" The woman looks startled and I motion again for the documents still in her hands. She pages through them and her eyes widen.  
"George really is the smart one of the two, you know? He worked alongside my Unspeakable friend and created this for me." I then say, pulling a small, simple looking pocket watch out of my pocket. Yet there is one thing that makes this pocket watch unusual as it doesn't have three hands, it has seven of them.  
The woman looks shocked and says: "That – that's like my clock." I nod and say: "It is and yet it isn't. This one really is one of a kind. Whenever I am in some kind of place with people that died in my timeline, the hands multiply or decrease depending on how many of them there are. Also, the more the hands become wobbly."  
I shake the clock and we both hear some of the hands shaking inside the device before I say: "The more I made sure these people aren't going to die on the day I remember. If the hand falls off, the chance of them dying in the war becomes completely zero." The woman looks amazed and then sighs as she says:  
"And all this time I never gave their actual genius the praise it deserved." I put my hand on her shoulder and say: "Fred and George are masters at making people see only the surface of what they do, taking people the need to truly see how much work they put in their stuff or how smart they really are. You're not the only who made that mistake."

We share a smile and then reach the room that I know houses Tonks and Moody. This makes me grimace and want to look down on the watch as that is three of the six people, but for Molly's sake and because of the death rule, do I refrain myself. I turn to her and the Headmaster himself instead and ask: "You two explain them the story and rules, okay? I'll go do the same with Sirius and Lupin." Molly and Dumbledore nod and we part ways, me heading further up.  
I reach the landing that houses my own old bedroom and while part of me wants to keep going, up to Sirius' room as that is where I started to sleep after the war, do I just knock on the old door and wait for recognition. Lupin tells me to come in and I open the door. However, when I do, do I get shocked as suddenly I am embraced.  
Arms that have a weakened sense of strength to them, a body that is obviously trying to regain its former health and hair that still has a bit of a waxy texture to it, but looks well-kept. My Godfather, a man I haven't been able to be near for almost two and a half decades, holds me close and has an obvious need to comfort me.  
"I don't know when I died in your time, but I promise you, it won't happen again." The man whispers, yet I sigh at this and pull away as I say: "You can't. You can't dwell on that and you can't promise it. That will make it happen. It's one of the rules that come with my kind of Time travel. If I give specifics on who dies when, they die then."

"And just the knowledge that he's not going to make it through the war?" Lupin asks and I snap: "He needs to forget. He can know that I will do everything I can to make the six deaths not happen, but he can't keep realizing that he's one of them or think of when it will happen. He just needs to keep living and nothing else."  
"Not exactly easy with you being Lord Black." Sirius mutters but I shrug and say: "That's a weird side-effect. I didn't expect it. I thought if I went back I'd lose that title and just keep the Potter Lord title, because Harry is too young to be Lord. I don't know why I kept the title, but it's not the one I'm going to focus on and neither should you."  
The man nods and I sigh before I smile as I say: "Just think of it this way, now you have two Godsons to spoil and care for, even if one of them is three years your senior." The man laughs, a laugh that makes me glad I have my Occlumency shields up, because I know I can't really show signs of how much I missed him for another year.

We all sit down, me on Ron's bed and Sirius and Lupin on Harry's, the boy himself still lying in the same position I put him to bed in. Both men look at this worried and Lupin mutters: "He hasn't made any indication of waking up the entire time we were here." I grimace and say: "I doubt he'll wake anytime soon, really."  
"This has to do with why you came back right?" Sirius asks and I nod as I say: "It does, but before I tell you that, let me explain a few things. There is, as you now know, a death rule. I can tell you how many people are going to die and how well I am preventing their deaths, through this." I again show them the pocket watch.  
"But I can't tell you _who_ 's going to die or when they will die. Like I told the Weasleys, if I did that, we made several plans, contingency plans and emergency plans, none of them would work and that person would still die exactly the way I remember it. Even specialized wards against that person would not keep them from their time and place of death."

The two nod and I sigh as I say: "However, there is one exception to that rule. Why? Because his death put my journey here in motion. I'm talking about Percy Weasley." The two look confused and shocked and I say: "On the 18th of June in 2012, Percy held a party in honor of one of the war victims I was close to.  
He had just started a medication for his health and took the first dose that same night. Turns out, there was a spice in that medication that he is apparently allergic to. He took the medication just before bed and fell asleep just as his allergy came up. His lungs expanded and became unable to provide oxygen. He died in his sleep."

Lupin, more than Sirius, grimaces at this, obviously because he knew the guy as a teacher a few years back and I say: "Bill was still working for Gringotts in England at this point and so he became the Will Enforcer. One of his jobs was to look through everything not in the will that Percy possessed and decide what to do with it.  
Amongst these items, Bill found a stack of journals that Percy wrote in from 1986 to 1994. Bill read bits and pieces of these and in the first, he read the whole reason I came back." The two look curious and I state: "Percy, on my sixth birthday, found out about Pettigrew. He has known for the last 9 years and never reported it."  
Both men look shocked and Sirius jumps up, shouting: "THAT NO-GOOD BRAT KNEW HE HAD THE REASON BEHIND ME BEING IN AZKABAN IN HIS HOME AND HE DIDN'T REPORT IT! HE HAD A MURDER – **HE GAVE A MURDERER TO HIS BROTHER, KNOWING HE'D SHARE A DORM WITH HARRY!"  
** But before Sirius can storm out, do I shout: "That same spice is in Azkaban food. Percy is on his way to Azkaban RIGHT NOW!" Sirius stops at this and looks at me, his hand actually on the door handle and I think: "Kreacher, don't let Sirius out this room. The Lord of Black and Heir of Potter need their Godfather in their lives."

And while I really hope that Kreacher will follow my silent order, do I walk over to Sirius and say: "That's why I arrived at the Ministry first. To use Harry's hearing turned trial as a way to get Percy arrested and to instantly see him off to where he belonged. I would have vouched for the Kiss if I didn't know about the spice.  
Percy is going to suffer. He's going to suffer mental trauma of the Dementors before he gets his meal and then he will die. I also checked the records and today is one of the days where the prisoners will be fed. He's not going to make it through the night." Sirius huffs and sighs at this before he mutters: "I can't imagine how Molly feels right now."  
I grimace and just gently lead him back to Harry before taking my own seat back on Ron's bed. "There's just one inconsistency. You said Percy died in 2012, but you're two years older than Sirius. How –?" Lupin asks and I say: "I needed a lot of time to study the last 4 and next 3 years as well as convince several parties to let me do this.  
I needed official statements proving official organizations were in agreement on this course of action, I needed facts about both good and bad things that happened and were going to happen and I needed to agree to a few terms and contracts before I could get certain parties to agree to what I wanted to go and do. It took a lot of time, effort and paperwork."

The man nods, his eyes showing amusement and I take a deep breath as I say: "And that's why I'm here. To get Percy arrested, which I did, get Harry cleansed, long story ask Dumbledore, and prevent as much bull-crap as the war tried to throw at us – along with some of the bull-plop that happened before the war officially began.  
I also want to ensure that some of the good things that I remember happening will still happen, but mostly that all of the bad things, like the deaths, won't. But my most vital course of action is to see all these kids lose the imprints that have been left on their cores all these years." And with that do we all turn to the sleeping Harry.

"He's really been through too much." Sirius mumbles, yet I notice him glancing at me as he says this and I show a small smile before I say: "You got that right, but according to all the facts and researched data, this is the best chance to create a turning point in that. This summer marked the transfer from dangerous years to wartime.  
And it was that wartime era that made it impossible for Harry – and later me – to ever really let go of these imprints. I always associated them with the war and could never really let go of that. Trust me, I visited countless Mind Healers over the years, but they just never helped. The only solution they all came up with in the end was Obliviation.  
I just couldn't do that as it would also mean forgetting all the good things that happened, even during the war." And just by looking at the two, do I know that they both understand how I feel. "So, why is Harry like this?" Lupin asks and I answer: "Because Percy sealed his own fate and because mum's sacrifice saved him once again."

The two men look horrified and Lupin mutters: "He didn't." But I nod and turn to Harry as I say: "He did. I myself had to do the same when I was at the end of the war and I met with one of the six that will not survive the war. But that person is still alive now, so, unless I'm mistaken, Harry is currently in Limbo with mum and dad."  
Both men look at him and Sirius mutters: "He's not coming back anytime soon." But I smile at him and say: "Maybe not, but I know one thing. He will be very happy when he comes back – and will be even happier when he finds out that his godfather is now able to take him in." Instantly the man turns back to me and I smirk:  
"Yep, just before I left the Wizengamot, I asked Madam Bones to honor mum and dad's final wishes and she cleared you of all charges. Fudge did try to stop her, but she wouldn't let him and reminded him that it was _his assistant_ she just arrested. I then told Dumbledore he could find me here if he needed me and took my Port Key."  
"That reminds me, how did you manage to Port Key in here?" Lupin asks and I shrug and shake my head as I say: "Don't ask how it works, but because I made the Port Key here in the future, it still works even now. I really don't get it, but then again, it's like I said. Time travel makes sense in such a way it makes your head hurt."

The man nods and Sirius asks: "So what are your most immediate plans for now?" And I answer: "I'm going to annul your disownment so you can be Lord Black alongside me, I'm going to honor Regulus and his sacrifice, story for another time and I'm going to make sure that taking Voldemort out happens better, faster and a lot safer."  
I then smile at the two and say: "I also plan to do a little something that my Unspeakable friend helped me with and plan to make things a little easier for the whole of Hogwarts for the years to come. And you might not believe me – or even want to – but in my timeline, I managed to put an end to the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry."  
Both men look at me shocked and flabbergasted and I shrug as I say: "To be honest, it was quite easy. There were just a few factors I had to work with and while I know that it will be harder this time around, thanks to people like Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore, do I just love the memory of what that did for the students not to try again."  
"But – how do you plan to start on that? I mean, how do you plan to do that if you want to help in the war?" Lupin asks and I shrug as I say: "You might not like it, Lupin, but Hogwarts does play a role in the war. There are kid Death Eaters there, there is a way to take Voldemort out there and Voldemort's main target is there.  
So the best way to take him out and bring a better end to the war than the one I remember – is by becoming the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." And with that do I leave the two men and the slumbering form of my younger self behind, knowing they are quite shocked, but knowing I also have work to do.

* * *

 _ **Well, that happened.  
**_ _ **So, what will happen next? Well, I plan to make a little time skip. Not too far, just to dinner time. Harry won't be there yet, though I might make a small mention of what he is going through. I don't think I can do an entire chapter on it, but maybe make it part of next chapter. Have next chapter be half-dinner time, half Harry-time.  
**_ _ **Sound good? Good,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	5. Harry Time, Dinner Time

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter is going to cover a few of Harrison's first steps in fixing the timeline. He's going to prove to Kreacher that he can be trustworthy and wants to, indeed, honor Reg's sacrifice and he's going to help one of the Grimmauld Place inhabitants with the imprints that are left on their core. Also, yes, more explanation on that too.  
**_ _ **Hope you like,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
Jostanos  
Josht1987  
Cassandra30  
Daithi4377  
SerenitySelena  
Guest  
V.L. Crawford  
Davycrockett100  
Guest #02**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 05  
**_ _ **Dinner Time, Harry Time**_

 _ **Limbo, Unknown  
**_ _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

The last thing I remember was having an urging desire not to lose another person to that horribly dreaded curse. I jumped up and all went dark before I somehow found myself in the weirdest place. A room that is both a nursery, a child's play room and the room for a teenager with an adult kind of sense of style all in one.  
It was all quite bizarre and I found myself wandering around, yet never really approaching the only door in the entire room or really paying close attention to the fact that the room didn't have a single window. Yet while this was true, did the place feel more free, light-spirited and welcome than any place I have ever been.

And then the one thing I was actually expecting happened. Appearing as if they had been hiding under his old cloak, my parents walked away from the wall besides the door and took me to sit on a comfortable three-seater, their arms around my form at all times as proof of how much they wanted to be with me again.  
This was everything I ever wanted and more and we talked for so long I have by now forgotten how long we have been here. My eyes do, for some reason, stray to the crib that is in the room from time to time, but I turn back to my parents shortly after every time and while I catch them sharing a knowing look, do I just ignore it.  
Though by now, I do feel slightly curious over what has been going on in the world I left behind and I can't help but wonder how long I have been dead. This is a thought I try to fight and ignore by talking with my parents about everything that went on in my life and them telling me that they saw it all as they always watched over me.

"Harry, you're not dead, sweetie." Mum suddenly says and this shocks and startles me as I know for a fact it was the infamous Killing Curse that hit me, the fact that it was Percy that shot it being one I don't really want to think about. "Look under the crib, son. That's what got killed when that bastard's curse hit you."  
Dad says and while I wonder why they suddenly decided to address this, do I do as asked, the fact that they now both have one arm loosely wrapped around my sides proving they've been preparing themselves for this the whole time. I let go of them and cautiously walk over to the crib, part of me recognizing it as my own old one.  
I crouch down and look under the wooden frame, only to scurry back and yelp in disgusted fright at what I see there. A being that doesn't look too unlike what Voldemort looked like before he got resurrected, but then looking slightly older, as if in his mid-teens or something, and having burn marks all over his weakened form.  
The creature, as I just can't call it either human, an animal or a thing, moans and then actually holds still and I realize that it has been struggling against the power of the Killing Curse the entire time my parents and I were talking. "It – it's dead." I mutter, but dad says: "It was never truly alive, son. Such things don't truly live."

I turn to him and he says: "Let Harrison and Dumbledore explain this one to you. But don't do it yet. You may have seen Cedric die, but you are nowhere near ready to hear this just yet. Even we wished we didn't know this, not when we found out and not now. This is magic of a kind that no man or woman should ever learn it.  
It was popular with the Ancient Egyptians, but when they lost their reign of power over the world, that kind of magic should have died alongside it. That was one kind of magic they _**should not**_ have put into their hieroglyphs, no matter how well they hid it." I nod at the man, actually feeling frightful of something that makes him sound this horrified.  
"Harry, allow me to explain to you just how horrifying this magic is. Even if we were offered this magic as a way to come back to you, we'd refuse." Mum says and instantly the severity of all this hits me like a rampaging Hippogriff. I give them another nod and then ask: "So, I guess this means we're ready to go?"

But the look the two share breaks my heart and makes everything that felt right about this room vanish. "What? What's wrong?" I ask and dad answers: "Harry, the Killing curse killed that, not you." My shoulders sag down and my mouth drops as the words he doesn't say hit me. "I can't go with you guys – can I?"  
The two shake their heads and then mum says: "No, but there is good news. You see, dear. We're from the 2018 that comes from your new timeline, the one Harrison created when he stepped in during your trial. We saw both what he went through in the main timeline, let him explain, and what happened in yours."  
"Yours was brilliant, son. It was everything the main timeline could be and better. The war ends sooner, people you love don't die, hundreds of lives are saved, souls are saved from horrifying imprints, again ask Harrison. There are definitely a few flaws, that's life, but our 2018 is so much better than that 2018."  
"And that's all thanks to you, sweetie. You and Harrison. Harrison has abilities you don't have, yet, but you have forms of freedom that, because of his Timetravel and the rules that apply to it, he doesn't. If you two work together, you will create everything we ever wanted for the both of you growing up."  
Mum says, sounding chocked up with pride and love and I feel tears of honor prickling at my own eyes. I blink them away and sigh as I turn back to the one thing the both of them have been ignoring this entire time. "How long have I been away?" I ask, not looking at them but at the door and dad calmly answers:

"Only a few hours. You'll probably wake at around the end of dinner time for them. Yes, still on the day of your hearing. Time moves as fast or slow as you want it in here." I turn back to them and ask: "Was there ever a chance I could have come with you?" But dad walks up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders as he says the impossible:  
"You weren't ready. Ask Harrison. He was ready when this happened to him. A different way and he was convinced of the same thing this room convinced you of, but – for him, Limbo took on a different form. One that really emphasized how it was up to him whether or not he'd go back or come to us. And he chose to go back."

"And now I have to do the same." I think, but I don't say this out loud as I just feel it will make it all the more real, regardless of how the entire room is like symbolizing this fact. I cling to the man that should have raised me and dad hugs me back, mum coming to join us and holding onto me with the same love that dad is giving me.  
"It'll work out, sweetie. We promise." Mum says and for some reason I feel as if there is more to her promise than she is telling me. But for once, I don't want to ask for further details or even care. I just let go off the two, knowing if I don't I probably never will. I instantly turn around, working my hardest to ignore them and start running.  
The whole room starts to change and vanish, the furniture disappearing before me as I run. First the baby stuff, then the kid stuff and finally the teenage stuff. And as I am only two steps away from the door, does it open and the same darkness that enveloped me when the green light hit my neck embraces me as I run right into it.  
And as I do, as I feel as if something dark, powerful and draining is pulled away from me, as I feel as if I just turned my back on utter euphoria and the perfect life – which really isn't life at all – does only one thought cross my mind. "I really need to talk to my older self." And with that I feel myself connecting with something – alive.

 _ **At the same time  
**_ _ **Downstairs, in the Dining Room  
**_ _ **Harrison's POV**_

Everyone had been really shocked when they saw that Walburga's portrait was gone and Sirius just kept thanking me for getting rid of her, regardless of the fact that she was moved not taken out. This didn't matter to the man and he and Molly agreed that, with everything that happened today, dinner should be a party for all.  
Several members of the Order were also invited and while I knew that this might mean an increase of the number of hands on my pocket watch, did I just keep quiet about this, not wanting to risk the Death Rule anymore than I already had. Sirius had also told Kreacher to keep an eye on Harry and Kreacher had, reluctantly, listened.  
I know that he will fully listen to all of us once I take care of the locket, but I can't do that yet as Bill has yet to come home. So I just wait and help Molly prepare for the party that will be held later. I walk through most of the house and make sure to take several laps through each bedroom that someone is currently sleeping in.

I also run my hands over all of their furniture and with that make it look a little more new, or at least less likely to fall apart at the softest of touch. Moody also helps me with this and takes care of all of the little critters and nasty spells that are set all around the home. And to my personal relief he takes care of the Boggart real quick.  
This had been one thing I really felt needed to be taken care of for more than one reason. The first being that I very much remember how Molly had seen her entire family dead when she tried on the last day before summer and the second because I was afraid I'd see everyone I had seen killed if I had taken it on myself.  
I had told Moody this and explained him again about the Death Rule. The man had been very understanding and said: "Good, not taking any risks there, are yah?" And I had quipped: "Constant Vigilance." The man smirking and nodding at me before heading into the room that housed the Boggart and dealing with it.

At dinner my concerns had come true. People had come in and I had felt my pocket watch respond to their presence, adding hands as they came in. It really made me work even harder on my Occlumency shields as I didn't want to let my pain over their losses take away how much I was enjoying myself or draw attention to this happening.  
Everyone gets told by either Dumbledore, Sirius or Molly about why there is a party, but it's Molly that tells the full reason. "Well, Harry's still allowed to go back to Hogwarts now, Sirius has been freed, Harrison has cleared our family without damaging our family name and my boys are going to be great salesmen. What is there not to celebrate?"  
The twins look up shocked at this last bit and Ron even spits out the bit of Butterbeer that he was drinking from and I smirk as I tell the three: "I showed her some of the awards your store won. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes beat Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream eight years in a row for Best Store of the Year award."  
The three look at me shocked and Hermione says: "But, I heard that Florean has been winning that award since 1972.""And they beat him in 2002 and kept doing so until 2008. After that it became a real competition. Florean expanded to other treats and sweets and won in 2009 and after that it was back and forth, back and forth.  
2010, Weasleys, 2011, Florean, 2012, Weasley, 2013, Florean. That went on and on until 2017-2018. Then Weasleys won two years in a row. Can't say what happened after that as I left that timeline three days after they won the award." Everyone looks amazed and impressed and Molly yells: "More reason to celebrate. Oh, I'm so proud."

And just by looking at my two friends, do I know that she just made their day and made a secret dream of theirs come true. "And this time it didn't take them several years of running a successful business before she finally admitted this. Though the fact that she kept it secret until the Millennium change had been quite the nice little prank."  
And I happily take another sip of my chocolate milk, having declined it when the twins offered me some Firewhiskey, regardless of the fact that their mother disapproved of them already drinking. She had, however, reluctantly allowed it and now the twins obviously know why. Yet I myself never got past the smell of the whiskey, so I declined.

"Never got drunk once, huh?" Sirius asked me after the twins had left with their own glasses of Firewhiskey, but I had grimaced at him and muttered: "I had found other beverages after the war. Got drunk almost every month from June 1998 to January 1999. After that Hermione and the others finally got me the help I needed."  
The man had looked at me worriedly and I mutter: "The Final Battle took too much. Just – too much. That, and the fact that it was me who took him out made the people of Wizarding Britain ask more of me than I could handle. It – it was a dark time for me. A period of my life that I'm not proud of." The man nodded and muttered:  
"I know how that feels." Making me smile at him, loving how he is still so understanding, just like I always remembered him. "You know, I – I don't think I could do this if I were in your shoes. Going back in time to save people, but not being able to tell them personally you want to save their lives from certain death."  
Sirius shakes his head and I mutter: "It's not easy, but – if I can make everyone's lives better and decrease the chances of the deaths happening, it makes me more confident the deaths won't happen. Plus, once their dates pass, I can let them know and then I can grieve again." The man looks at me and I mutter:

"I never got a true chance to grieve. Not because people didn't let me, but – because the imprints never really left. I had too many on my core already before the war that, when the imprints of the war came, it just made for a combination that was never fully able to be healed. And trust me, I went to plenty of Mind Healers and other Medics."  
Sirius looks at me in worry over this, but I smile at him and say: "Don't worry. My friend who is also an Unspeakable said that, being here and seeing and helping everyone be happy again is exactly what I need to get rid of those imprints. And knowing that I am at the point where Harry has yet to get those imprints also helps."

Sirius nods and then I see Bill come in, the man startled when he sees the party going on just like everyone else that arrives, but then getting pulled aside by his dad to get the full explanation. "I'll be right back. Got to get one last thing done today." I tell Sirius, putting my chocolate milk down next to his glass of Firewhiskey.  
The man looks at where I was glancing and I walk away, but not to Bill and Arthur. I head for Ginny and tap her gently on the shoulder as I ask: "Can I borrow you for a minute, Gin?" The younger girl nods and Hermione asks: "Anything we can help with?" But I shake my head and say: "No, the one that can help me just arrived."  
Ginny spots Bill and smiles at this before I take her away from where she was talking and laughing with Hermione. I move over to a corner near her oldest brother and whisper: "Kreacher, the locket now, please." And a second later I have the item in question in my hand, the cold feeling of the gold metal making my hand shake a little.  
I strengthen my grip and quietly ask: "Ginny, has anyone explained imprints to you yet?" The girl shakes her head and I say: "An imprint is what is left on someone's core when they go through something dramatic or life-changing, in your case what happened to you back in your First with the Chamber of Secrets."

The girl cringes at this and I say: "We did some research into this back in my time, just before I left for the past and we found out that you still have a bit of an imprint left on your core as well as a solution to it. The core of your imprint, Ginny, is that you never got a chance to report what was going on with the diary."  
And with that do I give her the locket, the girl needing to hold it for only a second before her eyes widen and she looks at me in fright. "Go, put your past where it belongs. Clean yourself of your imprint." I whisper and the girl whimpers: "How?" I motion for her older brother and say: "Mention Pharaohs, he'll understand."  
The girl seems frightened and worried, but then gathers her strength and nods, a sense of gratitude showing through her fright. She turns around and I watch her as she walks over to her father and eldest brother. She whisper shares a few words with Bill, who looks at me shocked, but then looks back and takes the locket from her.  
And as he pulls out a small black box that obviously has the same enchantment on it as my bag and puts the locket in there, do I spot it. A tension that was going through Ginny without the girl herself noticing leaves her form and her eyes start to shine just a little bit more, the chocolate brown looking a little more like amber.

I smile at this and then notice Kreacher standing beside me. "Bill is a Curse Breaker from Egypt, Kreacher. He's dealt with several cases like Reggie's Locket for the last five years. He knows every method available to rid it of what Voldemort did to it. He is the perfect candidate to avenge Regulus and his sacrifice."  
The old House-Elf grunts in acceptance at this and I smile at him as I ask: "So, you ready to begin a new chapter of the book describing the history of the Noble and Ancient House of Black. To give new meaning to the Family Motto and bring pride back to the Family name? Make the name Black one to be respected instead of feared?"  
The House Elf bows and I say: "Good, then just follow orders of anyone here unless they go against my plans for the future. I will explain those to you later, once Harry has woken. Just stay with him and care for him until then. We got things here." And just after Kreacher pops away, does Sirius come back to me with both of our drinks.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Kreacher would willingly listen to a Half Blood. He doesn't even listen to Tonks." I smile at the man and say: "Kreacher had his reasons. Your family always followed Voldemort, but betraying the bastard got Regulus killed. However, Reg was Kreacher's favorite, so he was always conflicted.  
I found out about all this in my own Seventh, it helped me do what I had to, but it didn't go the way it was supposed to. I'll explain later." The man nods and I say: "Don't you worry about him, Sirius. I ensured his loyalty is 100% on our side. As long as you give him a chance to be part of this new family, all will work out."  
The man seems hesitant to nod at this, but does so regardless and I think: "And if you can do that, your chance to die will decrease as well." And my need to check my pocket watch gets a bit stronger, but I ignore it. And what happens next makes that easier as suddenly a lot of those around me look at the door and I turn there myself.

"Well, you certainly woke up sooner than I expected." I can't help but quip and the young lad who has been out of it since 9 this morning just shrugs as he says: "They told me it wasn't my time yet and that I still have stuff and chores to do." At which I can easily notice Dumbledore turning tense and putting a hand in his pocket.  
I roll my eyes as I actually managed to trick the dumb fool with that dumb bit of glass that I enchanted with a glamour to have the smoke swirl around it the whole time, something I thought the man would either notice or investigate, but he seems too focused on his own plans to notice such obvious problems to the evidence I presented.

Yet I don't care for this and ask: "So, how was it?" And everyone who now knows where the boy's been – or better said where his consciousness has been – turns to him. The boy shrugs and says: "It was – weird. I mean, it was just this one room that looked as if it was meant for three people all of different ages, but who were all the same."  
This really intrigues me as it sounds nothing like what I went through back on the night of the Final Battle, but then I think: "Harry didn't go through what I did. I went into that whole thing _wanting_ to die, he just wanted to protect me. Intent really is a vital thing in situations like these, I guess." And I smile at the lad as he says:  
"I – I was also – I was told to talk with you and Dumbledore about –." But the boy doesn't seem to have a way to describe it and so I ask: "The night you spoke with Dumbledore after the Chamber incident?" And Harry thinks about this for a bit before he mutters: "Yeah, but – they told me I wasn't ready yet."  
"No, you're really not. I can tell." I mutter and he turns to me as I say: "Let me just say this, Harry. Out of everything that happened in the war, there are three events that, even to this day, I know I can never do again, no matter how necessary or vital. And that is one of them. It's just something no one can ever prepare for."

"Great, now you two have a secret code too?" Ron grumbles, but I only turn from him to his little sister and when Ron spots this, does he instantly say: "Never mind, spoke too soon." Making me smile at him as I always knew he had a big mouth, but an even bigger heart. Harry and I nod at him and then I say: "Come on, you must be starving."  
But just when we have the lad seated at the dinner table and Mrs. Weasley has laddered his plate with food, does something happen that I really wish I could have predicted. Kingsley steps out of the fireplace and says: "Sorry Albus, she insisted." And the fireplace flares up behind her, bringing in a new and unexpected guest.

* * *

 _ **Who? Who is it?  
**_ _ **Well, you guys are just going to have to wait a little longer to find out, won't you? All I can say is, IT'S NOT UMBRIDGE! It's someone who really didn't get enough time in the cannon to truly shine, especially when you take her profession and its importance to the Wizarding World and its safety into account.  
**_ _ **Any guesses,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	6. A Ring And A Diadem

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this is going to be the final chapter covering the day of Harry's trial. In fact, I don't think most of this chapter is even going to cover that. It's going to just wrap up the dinner party, have people go to bed and then focus on the following day. And trust me, Harrison is ready to get even more done to save the future and many lives.  
**_ _ **Let's get casting,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. This is a pre-written chapter. Because of that, the line style is still old. Sorry for that. Also, thanks to EVERYONE for guessing the mystery character. You all guessed correct!  
Shout-Out To:  
Cassandra30  
MarilynT  
Ale74  
SerenitySelena  
V.L. Crawford  
Yaw6113  
Jostanos  
Shadoath  
Tyler'sPrincess  
17041  
Millie072  
Kirsty21  
Poppabear11420  
Barryc10  
LadyPhoenix68  
Guest**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 06  
**_ _ **A Ring And A Diadem**_

 _ **Grimmauld Place, London  
**_ _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Harrison's POV**_

If not for the events that transpired earlier this morning, I would have been scared and worried out of my mind at seeing the Head of the DMLE step out of the fireplace and into the basement of the home of my godfather. Because of this, do I find it hilarious how so many others are now looking at the man himself in sheer concern.  
Yet Sirius looks as calm as I feel and while I put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and whisper: "I got him cleared after you jumped to intercept that curse." Does Sirius say: "Madam Bones, how pleasant to see you again. Welcome to the home of the House of Black." The woman grins at him and calmly replies:  
"I have to say, Sirius, this is definitely one of the last places I would have looked for you, the other being Godric's Hollow, of course." The man shrugs and asks: "I live to surprise. What can we help you with this fine evening?" The woman sighs and says: "I'm actually here for your godson, Sirius. Well, the younger version."

And instantly I realize what is about to happen. "Let me guess, it's feeding time in Azkaban?" I ask and the woman looks startled before she says: "Yes, though I gave clear orders to the guards not to feed him yet. Let him wait till the next round in a fortnight." Yet at this I turn to the Weasleys before I turn back and say:  
"With all due respect, Madam Bones, for the sake of House Weasley, I'd rather you nullify those orders. There is a spice in that food that Percival is allergic to. If he eats it, his lungs will expand and no longer be able to provide oxygen. He may be a criminal, but his family doesn't deserve to see a prolonging of him suffering."  
The woman turns to the family in question and Arthur says: "I don't want to have to acknowledge him or his existence as part of my House or Family any longer than I need to and I don't want to risk that murderer joining a sociopath that will surely try to break other murderers and psychopaths out sooner rather than later."

The woman nods and asks: "You're certain he will try this? That he –?" But here I step up and say: "With all due respect, Madam Bones, but I wouldn't dare slander Weasleys by calling them liars on Augustus Rookwood in their presence. I would like to ask you not to make that mistake in regards to my parents in our presence either."  
And everyone recoils back, a lot of them looking horrified and shocked, but I stay strong and turn to Dumbledore as I say: "Something you could have – and **should** have used – months ago. And if you think it _disgraceful_ , then what does that say about what Fudge has been putting in the Prophet all these many, many weeks?"  
The man holds quiet, obviously incapable of countering my argument and I say: "Voldemort is back. My younger self and I saw it happen and I still suffer the imprint from that event. You lot allowing this bloody slander to go on and on and on and on, just because you don't want to _antagonize_ those higher up, kept me from ever truly healing.

You may want to prefer the long-term approach, you may think challenges like these can only make a person stronger, you may think that slander like this is something a famous person can easily handle, but you're forgetting two vital facts. One, you lot _**never**_ trained Harry to be famous, you tried keeping him away to keep his ego from blowing up.  
Two, you hardly treat him like someone famous and ignore it when others do or when their opinion takes a 180 turn around. And every year, just when Harry gets used to be being around people like that, you dump him back in the Muggle world and decide that it's up to you – you, not him – when he gets to come back.  
I know our godfather is a Dog Animagus, but that doesn't give you lot the right to treat us like a puppy you dump into the pound because you want to go on a holiday every year for a month. And the whole _he can write letters_? Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati and Lavender all hang out once a week every summer. They told me.  
They just never invited us, because this guy blocked every bit of mail they sent us. I'm sorry, but with Sirius in prison, on the run or free or whatever, it doesn't change the fact that who Harry and I are in contact with isn't – up – to – you. That, if you truly respect his rights as a person, is up to Harry. If wants to be friends with them, let him."

By now Dumbledore and the Weasley elders are all looking a little chastised and Arthur even has red ears while Harry asks: "They really hang out every summer?" I nod and say: "Told me after we graduated. It was just Parvati and Lavender that first summer, Neville joined the summer after and Dean and Shay the summer after that.  
They just couldn't do so anymore this summer or the next two, because the slander threw a wrench in their friendship and the war made it too dangerous for them to hang out outside of their homes. Especially for Dean in the summer before our last year. Long story, another time." Harry nods and I turn back to Madam Bones.

"On the other hand, as powerful as Dumbledore is, he isn't powerful or stupid enough to try and block **Family Owls** from reaching addressees. So tell me, Regent Bones, why exactly House Bones never contacted the Heir of the Line that put House Bones on the map in 1274 and helped House Bones into the Wizengamot in 1313?"  
The woman grimaces and I glare at her as I say: "Susan has always been quite the neutral party when it comes to all the crap I went through due to public opinion, but House Bones and House Potter were once close allies. Can I count on you to find out why your niece decided not to try and continue that bond of friendship?"  
The woman nods and I say: "Then I expect her answer upon the leaving of the Hogwarts express. If she decides to write before then, it'll be appreciated, but not required." The woman nods, this time a grateful smile showing through her look of guilt and I shrug as I say: "Guess it's back to why you came here now?"

A final nod and the woman turns to Harry as she says: "Mr. Potter, you now know that your older self is considered Lord of the Houses of Potter and Black, even with Lord Black now being freed once more." Here the woman turns to me, but I say: "Don't ask, time travel rules." She nods and turns back as she says:  
"Because of this and because he is older than you, when Percival passes away due to his allergy tonight, you will probably receive what he actually had on his ring finger when he carted him off to the prison. The ring signifying him as the Regent to the House of Potter, one he apparently got a hold of thanks to his old pet."  
The boy looks horrified and devastated and the Weasleys all turn to me as I mutter: "Yeah, I woke up to a letter calling me the new Lord Potter the day after he died, explaining that I finally got that title because _the last Regent had passed away_. Waking up to that news on the nineteenth and then hearing Percy was dead; it made for a crappy morning."

The Weasleys look at me as if I just understated the news of the century or something, but after six years of knowing this, do I just not care anymore, especially with the fact that history is about to repeat itself a whole lot sooner than it did last time. "Thanks for letting us know, Madam Bones. Care to join the party?"  
The woman looks intrigued and asks: "What is there to celebrate?" Making everyone look at her as if she's lost it before Molly says: "Harry and Sirius have been cleared, Harrison is doing wonders for the future and – oh Amelia, get a load of this." And she almost makes the woman lose her monocle as she presses the awards in her face.  
Madam Bones takes them and reads each of them through carefully, an impressed look growing in her eyes as she says: "These are quite the awards. Especially considering Florean's long-lasting winning streak." At which I decide to just bring the cause for festivities back into the room and I happily pull another scroll out of my bag.

Everyone turns to me and I say: "The profit the twins made in the first weekend of next summer, when they held a celebratory _opening_ weekend for Hogwarts students only." And I hand the document to the two women, the twins instantly coming to stand behind them as Molly opens the scroll and reads the long list of products sold.  
"Thirteen Galleons, five Galleons and seven Sickles, thirty-six Knuts, twenty-four Galleons and two Sickles. Goodness, this is – wait, total profit: THIRTEEN-HUNDRED AND SIXTY-ONE GALLEONS?" The woman shrieks, almost tearing the document out of Madam Bones' hands as she rereads and rereads the number.  
"You made almost 1400 Galleons? On opening weekend?" Hermione asks shocked and I can't help but quip: "There really is more to them than meets the eye, don't you think Hermione?" The girl looks at me and I send her a knowing wink. "Well, that certainly proves those two won their awards fair and absolutely square. Well done, you two."  
Madam Bones says and it takes everything I have not to show any emotion other than happy pride as she compliments both twins, even though it really was only George who won all those awards, the jokeshop for the longest time having been the only thing that kept the poor lonely twin going without his favorite late brother.  
Yet then I suddenly feel something in my pocket and realize that it's my handbag. I pull it out, wondering what could have made it start to shiver and tremble and look inside, feeling confused when I notice a small letter lighting up and letting off tremors in the center of my bag. I pull it out, unfurl its scroll and read softly:

 _ **Dear Harrison,  
**_ _ **By this time you've probably given one person a clear hint to the Death Rule, made the Percy exception and are trying your utmost hardest and then some not to break the Death Rule anymore than you need to.  
**_ _ **I feel this is the perfect time to tell you some good news and some bad news. The good news first. There is a loophole that works around the Death Rule. The bad news is, the loophole sucks. Allow me to explain the loophole.  
**_ _ **If you were to tell someone who is most likely with the instinctual desire to still see the main timeline play out who is going to die and they then tell someone who wants the dead people be in even the slightest of pain that they are going to die, then the person who wants the dead people in pain can tell the dead people that they are going to die and when.  
**_ _ **Like I said, it sucks,**_

 _ **Moonbeam**_

My jaw is slack and my eyes are wide as I read this. "What'cha got there, Harrison?" Sirius asks and instantly I put the letter back in my bag, not willing to let anyone know that this letter presented itself to me because I felt bad about Fred and him not being able to really share in the pride that befell George when he won those awards.  
Sirius looks confused, but I shake my head and say: "Moonbeam. The Unspeakable who is also my friend. She wrote me something, but put the letter in my bag without me knowing. She didn't want me knowing this until I made enough progress to really change the future for the better." The man nods and the party continues.

 _ **That night**_

I've been lying awake for hours, mulling over Luna's letter and sharing her hatred for the loophole. "It's bloody obvious who I need to talk to, but – I _so_ _ **don't**_ want him to know about this. He can know about me all he wants, he's not going to get a rise out of me. But him knowing he's going to both win and lose – damn him!"  
I think to myself, my lips thin and my eyes blazing with annoyance and anger. "You okay?" I suddenly hear someone ask and turn my head, not even realizing that I have been staring at a blank canopy this entire time or that Sirius is standing in the doorframe of my new room, watching me in concern as he stands there.  
"There's a loophole to the Death Rule and I hate it. It sucks and the way that it works is just the worst. It's almost bad enough I **don't** want to use it." I mutter, not really willing to go into any further detail for fear that I will break the Death Rule anyway, either directly or indirectly. The man sighs and asks: "How bad is it?"  
I raise my hand, the note that Luna gave me clutched within it and Sirius comes over and reads it. His face gets marred with a frown and he mutters: "That Moonbeam sure is direct." Making me smirk as that has always been one of Luna's best traits. She never sugarcoated anything and was the one person who motivated me to keep seeing Mind Healers.

"So I guess you need to –." Sirius mutters, his disgust and annoyance already quite clear, but I say: "I can't. Death Rule." The man looks shocked and I know he realizes what this means. But then he notices something and reads _**Even if the two targets are part of the Death Rule, the loophole still counts, I checked, don't ask**_.  
"Is that Moonbeam psychic or something?""No, just someone who knows me really, really well. Which is surprising seeing I only met her next trainride." The man whistles and says: "Then that is one observant young lady." At this I turn back to stare at the canopy again, but I also smile widely, having always appreciated this about Luna.  
"So, you going to use this knowledge against him?" Sirius asks, pulling the topic back on who we both know I should use for the second target and I sigh as I say: "I don't know. I'm in two-battle on that. On one hand, I do because he'd deserve it, but on the other – as much of a bastard as he is, he didn't deserve to die the way he did."

Sirius looks shocked and I say: "Don't get me wrong, Dumbledore was hella in the wrong for vouching for him, but not you back then, but – his whole death was orchestrated and it was planned by someone without him knowing it. And the worst of it was, in the end, he was the one person who helped out the most.  
Don't ask, Sirius, just know that, without him, my Seventh year would have been a disaster and the war would have lasted much, much longer. Even if he was just following orders from someone who was blinded by his own plans and wanted only to bring his kind of end to the war and Voldemort." And I shake my head as I say this.

"So what are you going to do? I mean, are you going to tell him? Let him be told? Follow the loophole or –?" Sirius asks and I sigh as I say: "I'm not sure yet. For now, I'm just going to follow through with my plan. Tomorrow, I'm heading for Hogwarts, I'll go take out the DADA curse and get Bill another Pharaoh as well as apply for the post.  
After that, I'm just going to focus on setting the record straight when it comes to that blasted subject, I'm going to work hard to put an end to that ridiculous feud, I'm going to make sure Malfoy knows what it means to be an Heir to a House and I'm going to – as much as I hate it – apply a wait and see approach about the first death.  
If I see signs that it is still going to happen regardless of all I have already done, I'll take the loophole. If not, I'll just wait for the next one." Sirius nods and asks: "Can I at least –?""End of the year." I mutter. The man nods and then I decide to screw with all the rules as I whisper: "Sirius?" Trying not to whimper like a small child.

Yet Sirius doesn't seem to need me to do so as the man just smiles and says: "Scoot over, little buck." And I happily pull up the cover and move a little bit away from the center. Sirius crawls under and pulls me close against his form as he says: "I'm here, Harrison. Whenever you need me, I'll be right there for you. Always."  
And while I am well aware that the man knows he is one of the six that have a chance of dying, do I still take extreme comfort and reassurance out of his words as they also convey a silent message. One that makes me smile as I finally fall asleep. "I will help you anyway I can to make sure I live, Harrison. I promise."

 _ **The next morning  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

Waking up in Harrison's bed by myself hadn't been fun, but after last night, I can definitely understand why it happened. The poor lad, even if he is two years older than me, is terrified of how his very presence makes me aware of my own poor mortality and doesn't want to risk that anymore than he already has.  
So, because of that, do I decide that, if I can't help the older Harry, I will just help the younger one. And only better as the boy is as brooding as his older counterpart as he sits at the dining table with his head tilted down and his eyes focused on a gorgeous ring that now adorns his left ring finger, looking at it as if he wants to kill it.  
"It's official. He's gone." Harry mumbles as I come to sit with him and I say: "He is and that just means that he's no longer able to lie and hurt either you or your friends. Just look at it that way, Harry. Like so many others, he got what he deserved." Harry sighs at this and I know it's going to take the boy some time to accept this.

The others also wake up and come down, Ron and Hermione actually arguing loudly with each other, but their smiles proving they're not really angry with each other. "Is that really the best way to celebrate that my mum's been moved?" I jokingly ask and the two shrug before continuing their non-existent argument.  
Molly and Kreacher then actually start to work together at breakfast, the two of them actually arguing over who gets to lead when it comes to cooking, but once the table has been set, does Arthur ask: "Has anyone seen Harrison wake up yet?" And I answer: "He's already gone. He left for Hogwarts, has big plans, that guy does."  
"At Hogwarts? Why?" Molly asks and I answer: "Apparently he knows how to take down the curse that is haunting the DADA position. He plans to both remove it and apply for the position. And once he has it, Hogwarts better get ready. I heard a few of his plans and, if it weren't for the other day, I'd call him an utter loon."

"What is he planning?" Ron asks excited and I say: "I'll leave that up to him to tell you. Just know that, if he hadn't handled Dumbledore, Kreacher, my mum and Fudge as preciously as he did, I would have advised him against even thinking of trying. But, the way that Molly now believes in Fred and George, I believe in him."  
Everyone seems really excited over this and then Molly asks: "Do you think Albus knows that he's there?""Probably. The guy is in charge of the wards and all that, after all. He probably sensed Harrison arriving already. Wouldn't be surprised if those two are going to do the interview for the job first and everything else second."

 _ **In the mean time  
**_ _ **At Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harrison's POV**_

The urge to sneeze is being quite annoyingly strong, indicating that the guys at Grimmauld have realized that I am no longer there. But another urge is to check the pocket watch that shows how many people in one place are going to die and how likely their chances to die still is. This because I am inside the castle where it all ended.  
And while I know that there is currently almost no one in the castle, meaning there will probably be almost no hands on the watch, is the urge still quite strong. And I hate myself over this as, throughout my tenure as a teacher, I truly thought I had put my past and the horrors of the Final Battle behind me, only to be proven wrong now.  
"Well, then again, all the failed attempts of me going to see Mind Healers and other medics kind of proved the same." I think to myself as I walk through the huge room that got utterly destroyed during the Final Battle and I already have a second handbag with undetectable Extension charm on it on me, having taken it from a nearby pile.  
I also put various other charms on it, including various cheering and light charms on the inside to negate the negative dark energy of the object I am searching for, yet as I look around, do I feel my old resentment come up. The same resentment that came up when I finally told Bill about what Ron, Hermione and I went through.

 _The redhead working for Gringotts had proven himself true to his hair color as well as proven that he truly is his mother's son as he had raged and ranted and raved and had called Dumbledore so many horrible insults, Hermione had stopped trying to stop and reprimand him after the third insult was thrown at the old man.  
_ _He had then turned to us and told us: "Guys, Dumbledore was in the wrong in so many ways, I – I can't ever forgive him. He should have approached me the minute he started suspecting this. FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! The first thing I told him about when I joined the Order was that I encountered exactly this kind of magic.  
_ _That unbelievable idiot completely forgot that I had told him how that was only the fourth task I was set up with when I started working in Egypt and how I encountered at least one in every tomb I got into since. I just – I just – I DON'T UNDERSTAND! Why would he forget? Why would he not let me help? Why didn't he tell me?"_

 _Ron, Hermione and I had shared a look at this and I told him: "Because one of the Horcruxes, Bill, was inside me. It was my scar and the whole reason I had to head into the forest at the end of the Final Battle for Hogwarts." But Bill had negated this and told us that he even dealt with Inferi that were turned into Horcruxes.  
_ " _Did – did Dumbledore know about that?" Hermione had asked and Bill had growled: "Yeah. When I told him of my fourth task and how often I encountered them, I made sure to mention that. Ugh, he must have not been listening to me anymore at that point. It must have been what made him suspect Voldemort making them."  
_ _The man had ranted and raved at himself for a little longer after this and had ignored the way I shared a look with Ron, because the two of us know that it was Ginny's diary, two years before Bill came back to England, that started Dumbledore's suspicions, but after this all of our trust in the ancient man had never been the same again._

"And I don't intend to change that about this now either. If Dumbledore wants to do this by himself he can try all he wants. I'm going to prove to him he needs to trust in others when it comes to this, if it's the last thing I do. That old idiot might think that he is the only one who has darkness in his past, but I will happily prove him wrong."

I think to myself as I try to retrace my steps from the night of the Final Battle. Yet to my annoyance does it seem as if I have been using the full strength of my Occlumency shields too much the other day as fleeting tidbits of memories of that very same battle seem to flicker and float before my mind's eye all the time.  
I groan and grunt as I try to push them back, but this makes it hard for me to properly focus on where I am going and suddenly I realize that I am not where I'm meant to be. Instead, I'm standing in front of something else that is just as familiar, and for all the wrong reasons. An old cabinet that looks as if it fell from several floors.  
"The Vanishing Cabinet. The one Malfoy used to bring Death Eaters into the castle. The night that old fool started his ultimate scheme." I think, putting one hand on the old, rusty-looking wood and the other in my pocket. I feel the watch being there and pull it out, looking down and spotting it having only two hands this time.  
"Snape and Dumbledore. The only two people currently present and the two people whose entire lives were ruined by this thing." And as I look from the watch to the cabinet, do I remember. The one last thing I did before going to the Department of Mysteries to have the Unspeakables and my friend send me back in time.

" _So, you're going back to the day of your hearing and have everyone's permission to change the last 23 years? Do I have that right?" The snarky man that was once the second most hated Headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen, but that got lots of sympathy after I told everyone the true story behind his death asks me.  
_ _I nod and say: "Yeah, save everyone, even though I can't tell them they were meant to die until after the day they were supposed to. Keep Umbridge from torturing the students with her horrible behavior and rotten quill. Take Voldemort out with all those that I know can help me and make sure the war doesn't end out the way it did."  
_ _The man hums and nods, turning his face to look at the portrait beside him, only for his eyes to widen when he spots it empty. "Yeah, Minerva forced him to leave for his other portrait. Neither she nor I want him to hear about this. He's just going to try and make us change our minds. We'll tell him once I left."_

" _How do you plan to do that?" The man snarks and I answer: "Don't ask me why or how, but the Unspeakables said that, when I go back, a version of me will remain behind, but that version will have the memory of the magic failing. I don't really get it, but we feel the best way to convince Dumbledore – is by not giving him the chance to convince us."  
_ _The man nods and says: "So one version of you will succeed and go back in time and one version of you will fail and come back here to tell Dumbledore that you have failed." I nod and the man says: "Then I might as well take this chance to speak with the version of you that will not fail. Am I right to assume that you have certain orders?"  
_ _I nod again, a very small part of me feeling hesitant in whether or not I want to receive orders from this man and he says: "Then I have but one order for you._ _ **Use my spell – to destroy that retched cabinet**_ _. You know the one I mean." I look startled, but nod and take the words for what they are, orders and goodbye._

By now I have my wand – my new wand that I decided to pick up from the depths of the cliff that Hogwarts is build upon before traveling back – back in my hand and I think: "Only one way to make sure this spell can't be reversed. I'm sorry, Draco. I'll make sure you get the support you need when it comes down to it."  
And while I ignore the memory of that same arrogant boy looking broken and crying in the girls bathroom with Myrtle trying to comfort him, do I hiss but one word: "Sectumsempra!" And as I slash my arm from side to side, does a horrifying colored light erupt from my Elder wand and hit the cabinet, cutting it clean in half.  
Yet thanks to all of the memories that have been flickering across my memory, do I just cast the spell again, this time slashing my wand from my knee up to above my head. Another sword-like beam of spell-light erupts from my wand and before the cabinet can properly collapse, does it get cut in four perfectly sized parts.  
I cast the spell another two times, slicing the cabinet diagonally from top left to bottom right and bottom left to top right before deciding that this should be enough. And just like every other time that I used violence to temper the painful anguish inside me, do I feel a little better, even if part of me knows the relief is only temporary.

I sigh and turn around, deciding that I've done enough for now in regards to this magical monstrosity and the pain it caused the Hogwarts population back in 1997. Instead, I put my sole focus on where I am going and make sure to spot various objects that I remember spotting when I was looking for what is now my main quest.  
I walk past all kinds of piles, filled with various random objects and while I make a silent note to make sure that the Goblins come in here at some point to make a proper note of everything stored in here and evaluate what can be sold, send back to their proper owners and what needs to be either saved or destroyed, do I continue.

But because I don't have what I did last time, does it take me a few minutes before I realize that I am no longer walking a familiar path. I turn around and realize that I actually walked past the object I was heading for. I rush back and study the location where I had first found the tiara, all those years ago, when I hid the Prince's book.  
Part of me wants to snort as I thought this horrible yet precious thing nothing more than a _discolored old tiara_ and hadn't realized the importance of it until the Final Battle. Yet I also want to, yet again, snort at the fact that I was right, that Riddle had hidden something inside Hogwarts, regardless of how Ron and Hermione didn't believe me.  
I ignore both parts and just use the box that it's lying in to make sure I don't touch it, even though I had done so back in my sixth without issue. But memories of what the locket had been able to do to me and my friends makes me reluctant to trust this thing and so I hold onto the box as I throw the tiara into my extra handbag.

The spells instantly activate and I feel the magic of the cheering charms reaching out to me. I let these take affect inside my mind and smile peacefully and with tears of relief shining between my eyelids as happy memories of days gone and days that might never be again now cross my memory, pushing all the Final Battle memories to the back.  
I head back, crossing many more piles and ending up back at the entrance to the room a lot easier than I actually expected. Feeling stupid as I obviously took a detour or two on my way to the diadem, I sigh and just close the door behind me, letting the room fade into the ancient magic that has always been part of this castle.  
I make sure to put both handbags in one of my pockets and pass a window that looks out over the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid's Hut. This makes me grimace as going through my memories of my First year made me make a realization that I just know won't go over well if Harry himself realizes this as well.

"Note to self, make sure you talk to Hagrid upon his return _before_ Harry notices that he's returned." I think, hoping that my changes to the timeline might have inspired Dumbledore to call Hagrid back early or something. I then pass the window and head through the Grand Staircase down to the Headmaster's office.  
Along the way, I make sure to use a bit of spellwork to lengthen my hair just enough I can pull it back in a small ponytail to keep my hair out of my face and comb my fringe back, showing the world that I no longer have my infamous scar. I also make a quick detour to a bathroom and switch my usual glasses for a pair of contacts.  
I arrive at the gargoyle and whisper a couple of Wizarding and Muggle treats, part of me remembering and feeling glad that, when she went to become Headmistress, McGonagall brought some honor back to how one could gain entrance to the Head's office. And at the mention of Gummi bears, does the gargoyle move.  
I sigh and step onto the moving staircase, making sure to get rid of any creases or bits of dust or grime from my robes as I wait to reach the top and knock on the door once I arrive, ignoring the griffin-shaped knocker in favor of my own knuckles. "Come in, Harrison." Dumbledore says from the other side and I open the door.

And instantly upon entering, do I regret not casting the Homenum Revelio spell to detect if Dumbledore was alone before coming up here. The man is not, but is in the presence of all four Heads of House. And to see Severus Snape alive instead of hanging up on the wall behind the Headmaster's desk is still a bit of a shock.  
"Well, well, well, the famous time traveler." The man gripes and I think: "I miss the good old days already." Making me want to roll my eyes if not for the fact I know the man will take it a personal insult and just continue his spiel. "Snape, I'm from the future, not the past." I tell the man, entering the room as I do.

The man glares at me and asks: "Thinking we can be cocky, Potter." But I retort: "No, just giving advice, is all.""You should leave that to those who want it, Potter." The man spats, but I shrug, knowing that answering to his attacks will do nothing for my long term goals or my hopes of rekindling our acceptance of each other.  
Instead I turn to Dumbledore and ask: "I assume you called them back from holidays to inform them about my presence?" The man nods and I smile: "Good, it's nice I get to rekindle with old colleagues before taking back my old position." The man looks shocked and Snape spats: "Thinking of attacking the Headmaster, are you?"  
"No Snape. I said I wanted my old position back, I never said which position that was. Though anyone who knows what is currently going on can already guess that one. And Headmaster, allow me to say this from experience. You won't find anyone else as everyone fears the feud between you and Fudge and he will take advantage of that.  
And between you and me, I'd rather not see Harry – or anyone else – ending the school year, with these." And with that do I show them all the back of my hand, using a cloth to wipe away the cream that makes the lettered scars look like regular skin and showing all four heads the four words etched into my left hand.

 _ **I must not tell lies**_

Everyone looks horrified, Sprout almost falling out of her comfortable looking seat in shock and even Snape seems to have lost his usual sneer. I then turn to both Dumbledore and McGonagall and say: "I'm going to make it sound painful, but honest. These scars could not run this deep – unless neither of you even fought back.  
You, Dumbledore, should always be aware if dark magic of this kind enters your school. You're in charge of the wards, it goes without saying that you sense such magic entering your premises. And you, McGonagall, should know better than to just accept it when a student is told to _write lines_ by a teacher who is knowingly against his very existence.  
Neither of you offered Harry any kind of guidance, help or support. You both gave up the fight and just waited it out, letting the students suffer under a tyranny that, in the end, even Snape here rebelled against. And the tyranny often put his Snakes in favor of the Lions, so imagine how bad things had turned out back then.  
I was not the only one who left Hogwarts with a scarred hand that year, but I am going to be the only one who will do so this year. That is, unless you'd rather wait until the last minute and let Fudge handpick you a _teacher_ than work with someone who's had the position for, and I kid you not, a full 18 years."

"You – you – you broke the curse?" Dumbledore asks and I answer: "In more than one way." The man nods, proving he gets my silent message that it wasn't just Voldemort's end that broke the curse. "So, do I get to apply or what?" I ask, deciding that I'd rather not share this room with two potential loopholes longer than I need to.  
At this Dumbledore turns to each of his Heads and Snape is the first to speak up. "I just wonder –." But because I can almost read the man's mind, do I say: "The Gryffindor-Slytherin feud ended in 2005, courtesy of yours truly and the other teachers in charge, though more the teachers than the Heads, really."  
And I send a telling look at both Flitwick and McGonagall as their combined sense of competitiveness had made ending the feud a little harder than necessary and they both had admitted this after finally stopping their ridiculous behavior. The two look ruffled, but I roll my eyes and say: "It could have ended in 2003, if not for circumstances."  
By now Snape is looking quite intrigued and obviously befuddled at the fact that I am dissing my own Head of House and not that of my old Rival. But years of living under these castle roofs, seeing what students can do if they're not focused on ancient rivalries and working to bring honor back to ancient names has made those facts dull to me.

"Well, I'd say he'll certainly bring a breath of fresh air to the castle. Though I have to ask. Seeing you're from the future, what is your lesson plan going to be like? Will it be based on how you left things when you went back or?" Professor Sprout asks, but I shake my head and say: "No, none of the students are ready for that."  
"Surely precious Potter is." Snape tries, but I can tell that he's not putting his full behind this attack and I shake my head again as I say: "No, if anything Harry's further behind than the others. Yes, he is good in surviving and he picks up Defensive spells quicker than any other. But when it comes to the actual subject, he'd fail it miserably."  
Everyone looks at this shocked and I say: "Hey, he's me, so I know what I'm talking about. All Harry has ever learned in Defense is how to survive. But DADA isn't meant for survival, it's meant to make sure you can get away from situations that are better off handled by the DMLE or that you can keep your home safe.  
There is a major difference between the two and Harry has no idea about that. Trust me, I'll have a lot of work to do with his year, but I will also have a lot of work to do with the other years. But I planned to take the position when I went back, so I spent the last year working on a lesson plan specified to this year and these very students.

Here you all go." I pull several scrolls from my old handbag and hand them all to each of the Heads and Dumbledore before stepping back and just letting them read it through. Snape sends me a scathing, yet calculative look, proving he feels uncertain over how I don't defend Harry just to defend him before he opens his scroll.  
The five of them read their lesson plan and Dumbledore is the first to close his as he says: "I must say, Harrison, I – I'm not entirely sure these plans will work." To which I roll my eyes and say: "For the war. No, they probably wouldn't have. But like I showed you, I plan to have the war ended by the end of the year.  
Riddle revealing himself to the public will be the day I take him out. I am already 42.8 almost 57.1% of the way there. Like I told you, I spent six years preparing for this. I know what I'm doing, I know who to go to and I know how to do this. Therefore, when it comes to the students, I don't have to focus on war when it comes to DADA.  
I will when it comes to the Seventh years, but that is only for safety reasons and in case of the slim chance that it might take until next summer for me to take him out. I don't see this happening, but adult wizards who are allowed to use magic are the best line of defense. And it's about damn time they themselves realize that."

And while I don't say it, do I know that my hidden message hit each of them as all five members of staff before me look various levels of chastised. "Look. I'm not saying I'm all-knowing, omnipotent or anything of the sort. I'm just doing my best to give you lot the confidence that I know what I'm doing, so you will trust me to do what I must.  
That is all. So, do I get to apply or not?" And the way that the five of them share a look makes me feel hopeful. And I smile when, from behind me, Phineas actually yells: "WILL YOU JUST GIVE HIM THE JOB ALREADY!" Startling everyone, especially Snape, Minerva and Dumbledore, which makes me and Pomona snort.

* * *

 _ **Dang, Phineas!  
**_ _ **Who expected him to stand up for Harrison? Especially after the rant Harrison gave him about loyalty to the House of Black the other day? To be honest, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I did a bit of research at the Harry Potter wiki while writing the part of the Sectumsempra and the diadem, but I enjoyed everything else.  
**_ _ **Especially the memory, that was a lot of fun to write. And Snape? Heh, I couldn't care less about the guy, but he's going to play a bit of a role in the future. Not as the one who gets to tell everyone that they're going to die and when, but as someone who is truly loyal to the right causes and the right kind of people.  
**_ _ **Am I going to redeem Snape? Nehh, he's just going to get a chance to prove himself and then I'm going to write him out of the story someway. Maybe I'll give him a peaceful death or maybe I'll do something a little darker. I'm not really sure yet. To be honest, this is the point where I stopped thinking up this story.  
**_ _ **I know as much about what is going to happen next as you guys. Well, I do have one plot twist in mind, but that's going to have to wait a bit. At least until everyone goes back to Hogwarts. And I don't think that's going to happen yet. There are still some things I need to take care of back in London first, after all.  
**_ _ **See y'all,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	7. Lucius, Draco And The Lost Souls

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **IMPORTANT UPDATE! This will be the last month where I will be updating all 14 stories at the end of every month. I am just going to do the same thing everyone else does; either fully finish a story and then post the full thing or finish a chapter and then post it once it's written. However, there are stories, like to Read Into The Universe, where I will probably try to finish the whole thing and edit out the mistakes and whatnot and only then post the finished product.  
I'm sorry if this upsets some of you, but I know about myself that I NEED to do this. Over the course of the last few months, I just haven't felt as if I have given these stories the attention they deserve and while I am happy with some stories and how some chapters are written, do I just feel lost and disappointed looking back on others. I'm just starting to feel like thinking: "I could have done better." when looking back at some of the chapters I wrote, so I made this decision. Onto the story.  
**_ _ **It's been a while since I wrote for this story. As I put down in the PS of the last few chapters, this story was pre-written – up to this point. Last chapter was the last pre-written chapter and so from now on, the new writing style in regards to line per paragraph is back in action. And while I first wanted to make this a chapter that concerned Sirius and bring out a twist, did I decide on something else, something just as nice.  
Hope you like it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
Jostanos  
Daithi4377  
Yaw613  
V.L. Crawford  
Kirsty21  
Guest  
The Reader Of Harry Potter  
Ale74  
Dracoqueen**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 08  
**_ _ **Lucius, Draco and the Lost Souls**_

 _ **18**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Malfoy Manor, England  
**_ _ **Draco's POV**_

"Mother, Father, why are there a bunch of filthy blood-traitors staining our home with their pathetic tears?" I ask, entering a room a few doors away from the most disgusting sight I have laid eyes upon this summer – and I watch Vincent and Gred eat their meals like pigs several days a week during the school year. Yet to my shock, does mother snap: "Draco, show respect. Those are the Lords of our House you're talking about."  
"Not to mention, Draco, that they have presented me with an offer that even the Dark Lord himself wouldn't be able to and one of them has shown me something I previously thought impossible for one like himself; empathic understanding." This just confuses me and makes me raise an eyebrow at the man before a voice behind me startles me as he says: "And besides, as your new DADA teacher, I plan to make sure you know what the term _respect_ means."  
And while I watch someone who looks like an older version of Potter, if not for the fact that he is scar-free and has no ugly glasses in front of his eyes, and Black, who is dressed fancier than someone like him deserves, walk in. Father stares at Potter over this, but the two seem to share a silent conversation between each other before they both nod. The stranger looks down and pulls a small note out of the bag he carries around his wrist.  
He reads it, hums and then mutters: "Well, that's convenient. Moonbeam, you are both the best – and just the worst." This seems to amuse Black and intrigue the others and the stranger looks up as he says: "Moonbeam is the name of the Unspeakable who is also a friend of mine who made most of this happen. She's been updating me on certain specifics in regards to the Death Rule and its Loophole. And get this _ **the loophole runs through the family best**_."

This confuses me, but seems to intrigue everyone else and even amaze father. He turns to me and says: "Draco, what is about to happen is important beyond ways that I can explain to you. The task that has now, apparently, been made available to both of us will bring our family a sense of honor that even the Dark Lord, the Minister and all of the ICW will not be able to bestow upon us. For this, I trust that you will treat it with honor, not arrogance."  
My confusion grows as I have always seen the two as one and the same and Mother says: "Allow me to explain, Dragon. The man you see standing there is Lord Harrison James Potter, the older version of our nation's hero, who has travelled back in time in order to bring this upcoming war to a peaceful, bloodless ending." Yet instantly I understand the hidden meaning behind those words and anger overcomes me as I ask:  
"Wait, you – you – you – you're –you're betraying –." But while this makes my parents share a concerned look, does Potter roll his eyes and say: "Be glad that they are or you'd be tasked with killing Dumbledore – next year. And you'd be told by that monster that your mother's life would be forfeit – if you fail, which we both know is only inevitable. And don't talk to me about me not knowing you, I got told _by_ you to prevent this from happening."

"Wait, why would he make Draco take on such a horribly impossible task?" Father asks horrified and Potter sighs and pulls out some strange shard of glass, one that makes Father's eyes widen. Yet Black snorts and the two of them share a grin between each other before Potter says: "I've said it before and I'll say it again. Voldemort has the same level of compassion and care for his followers as he does for his enemies; none whatsoever."  
And while I want to object to this, does my mouth drop in horror as I see Father nod in emphatic agreement to this. Black lies a hand on my shoulder, but I instantly shrug it off and snarl: "Keep your filthy hands off of me, you blood-traitor." And while this riles the man up and makes him glare at me, does Potter just scoff and say: "Malfoy, you were always more arrogant than you were smart. But even you have to recognize when you're outnumbered."  
This makes me want to scoff, if not for the fact that both my parents are actually looking at me in disappointment. "Draco, that was Lord Black, the Lord of your own House – your mother's House, Draco – that you just insulted. I do hope that you will know better in the future. As your new DADA teacher is also Lord Black.""How is that even possible?""Trust me, even the Unspeakables don't want to figure that one out. It's just a fact."

And while the fact that the man knows someone who is actually one scares me a little, do I sigh and ask: "What's this task?" To which Father says: "Lord Potter is here to prevent death and destruction from reigning upon our land for the next several years. However, he is forbidden from telling someone if they're about to die. He can take actions to prevent the death, but not outright say that his actions are meant to do so."  
"If I did, I would basically make the death inevitable, even if I were to vanish every aspect of what made that death occur out of existence. Heck, I could tell Professor Sprout that she is to be eaten by a Manticore and then make all Manticores migrate to Australia or something; she'd still be eaten by one, even while staying in England herself. Don't ask, like I said, even the Unspeakables aren't willing to study this kind of logic in magical equations."  
"However, there is a loophole. And while the original plan was for Dumbledore and Snape to be part of this loophole, did Harrison here do some calculations and it turns out that if we use them for the loophole, the first death still has _way too high_ a chance of happening. So instead, your Lord of House chose your aunt and father." Black continues the explanation and then Father amazes me as he says: "And now, I seem to have the ability of passing on – or better said _sharing –_ this ability and this task with you, Draco."  
And while I feel quite proud of this fact and intrigued by what I have been told so far, can I not help myself and ask: "But father, why would either of us want to help save some no-good, worthless blood-traitors and Mudbloods?" This infuriates Black, who is held back by Potter, while my parents look down on me. And their looks of disappointment actually astonish me. "Draco, it seems you do not understand the severity of this situation."

Father says softly, which worries me as he hardly ever speaks to me in this tone and he goes on: "Potter's not just here to save his own skin or that of his friends. I spoke with Bella and even searched her mind, where Lord Potter apparently implanted some of his own memories. I _**saw**_ what this war will do, Draco. What it will do – _**to our family**_. And you may think, due to my teachings, that because we are Malfoys, this war will not touch us, but you are very, _**very**_ wrong."  
This astounds and confuses me and I ask: "Why? Why would this war affect us? Why would the Dark Lord allow it?""Because Potter is right, Draco. The Dark Lord doesn't care. He cares nothing for anyone, not his subjects, not his _most loyal_ , not his enemies. He only cares for himself, his goals and, for some reason, his pet snake.""But – but – but you –.""I always told you what the Dark Lord does to those who oppose him, not those who side with him.  
I never spoke a word of that, Draco. And for a reason, the same reason I have my cane. It's not just because I wish to have a respectable location to hide my wand in." This confuses me, but looking back I realize that father always had his cane with him, unless I met with him in the Master Bedroom before bed. And even then the cane would still be within an arms-length of where he was seated. The man sighs and sits down as he says:

"Here, allow me to show you." And while he wants to lean down, does mother stop him and whisper: "Let me, Lucius." Father nods and mother bends down, gently and carefully moving up the legs of father's expensive silk trousers. And while shortly glancing at Potter and Black, do I also notice how, for some reason, mother seems to move her hands over father's legs as she does this, as if trying to avoid certain parts on his legs.  
Yet after she is done, do I just tilt my head as, other than some hairs that are just dark blond enough to stand out if you look closely, there really is nothing to see. "Drop the Glamours, Malfoy. Your son deserves the truth." Potter states, confusing me, but father nods and gently taps both his legs, on the outside, with the bottom tip of his cane before putting it away. And as his hands leave the cane, do I spot something horrible happening.  
The hairs on father's legs fall off or turn darker and scorched, the skin on his legs starts to peel away at certain points and reveal veins and bits of bone, some of these also looking either charred, busted or chipped badly. All in all the legs look horrible and make me have to look up and see father's form as otherwise I would have believed myself to be looking at the legs of a rotten corpse or something. "How? When? Who?" I whimper as I ask.

"The Dark Lord. He and his lieutenants at the time punished me for my failing, even though we had only just returned from our very first mission for him and had managed to take down a very powerful family who could truly do damage if they had publicly opposed him. My cane, being made of a special kind of wood, and my wand, having a Dragon Heartstring core within, are the only things that are allowing me to continue walking – without every step crippling me."  
"How?" I ask, feeling weak with horror that the Dark Lord did this to my father at such an early age and yet it's Potter that answers: "It's the heartstring. As long as you hold it in its container, it sends a beat of healing magic through your form, which powers the glamour up to a level that it's almost as if the glamour is your body and not just hiding a part of it. Combine that with the fact that you have an Elm wand and the wood makes the glamour more refined, harder to see."  
Father nods, while I feel like gaping at Potter, as I can barely understand how he is able to understand and deduce all of this so quickly and the man turns to me as he says: "That's what comes with years of survival, Draco. You learn to observe and detect, study and learn in just the shortest of seconds, analyze all that is around you and decide how to best use it to your advantage or that of those you care about or that are important to you."

The man then fully turns to me, while from the corner of my eye I notice Father taking back his cane and reapplying the glamour, which I am grateful for. "Now, Draco Lucien Malfoy, you tell me. Are you able to put that arrogance of yours aside and prove that you have pride? Are you willing to avenge your father for his injury and keep his attacker from hurting others in a similar manner? Are you _**capable**_ of helping me in my task without gloating?"  
I glare at the man over this, but he only raises his eyebrow back at me. Instead I turn to Father and ask: "Is this truly what you wish to do, father? Knowing it will only bring more of the Dark Lord's Ire upon you?" And Father, who does wince in fear at this, says: "I saw Potter's memories, Draco. That is why I chose to do this." And thanks to the lessons he has been giving me this past month, do I read between the lines.  
"Potter has implanted a memory in Aunt Bella's Mind that will help father keep us safe from the Dark Lord. In return, he has switched sides to make sure I won't have to undergo the same horrible pain. And all he asks is that I spare a few pathetic lives. That's hardly a request and it will prove I'm more than a _turkey killer_ as Flint kept calling me last year. If I save even one significant life for the other side – for the Light and Potter – Flint will have lost his ammo against me."

And Potter seems to have studied me while I was thinking as he smirks and says: "You really never change, Draco. Always trying to prove yourself better than everyone else. Good thing that this task we set for you, which unfortunately I will have to set for you through your father as else I will risk the Death Rule, will do just that." At which I nod, slowly starting to feel exhilarated with the fact that such an important task is put upon my shoulders.  
Potter – or Lord Potter, I guess I should call him – turns to my father and asks: "You did as I requested, yes?" The man nods and says: "Yes, they are all within my Pensive." Potter nods and says: "Share them with Draco, put them in vials – and destroy them. I have my memories, but I have walls even Snape and Dumbledore can't penetrate. Unfortunately, we both know neither you or Draco has that luxury. Remember that."  
Father nods and Lord Potter actually greets both him and Mother in the proper way expected of the Pureblood Lords in our society before he gently motions Black to follow him. And while I join my parents, father lying a proud hand on my shoulder, do I hear Black ask Lord Potter: "So, why did I need to come here again?" Making mother snort.

 _ **Back at London  
**_ _ **Harrison's POV**_

"You guys are okay!" Ron states with his mouth agape as we walk in through the front door and I ask: "Why? Did you doubt us or something?""Well, you did go visit _**Malfoy**_!""Yes, a man who has been suffering under a tyrannical beast for longer than you or I and who would – ahem _– service_ Dumbledore if it meant keeping his family safe from harm. Someone who did everything he could to make himself look untouchable – in order to protect his son."  
And while the twins let out exclamations of disgust at my example, does Ron just look at me funny, making me sigh and think: "Ah, the innocence of youth. He'll probably get it before the summer's over though.""So how did it go? Is Malfoy senior on board?" Hermione asks, yet I notice Harry looking thoughtful. "Yes, he is. Something on your mind, Harry?" I answer and ask and the boy turns to me as he asks:  
"Yeah, I've been thinking about that Death Rule. You said that, if you told us about a certain death, then nothing and no one can prevent that death from happening, right?" I nod, even though I already feel sure that I know where this is going and he asks: "Then why aren't you telling us when Voldemort died? Why aren't you telling us his date?" This makes everyone look startled before they all turn to me. Yet I only grimly retort:

"Why do you think I don't, Harry? What reason would _you_ have not to speak of such an opportunity? Other than the fact that it's years in the future and I plan to make it happen much sooner." The boy stares at me, but then his eyes widen and he himself whitens. I nod, but when he wants to open his mouth, do I shake my head. Instantly the boy gets it and so does everyone else. And while I hate it, do they all whiten in horrified fear.  
I sigh at this and mutter: "Sirius, want to talk?" The man nods and follows me outside and up to his room. And while we walk, do I fiddle with one of the two objects that I pulled out of my bag while at Malfoy Manor. We enter the room and I pull it out, now hating it for its simplicity and the fact that it's Glamoured. "How long do you plan to keep that?" Sirius asks, leaning against the door to his own room and I smirk as I say:  
"Until Dumbledore himself realizes the problems with his own piece. Though if I know him, Sirius, he already told Snape about this, or better said about his own beliefs in regards to this. And _**that**_ –." I look up and lock my gaze with his as I say: "Was the first step I took in order to save you." The man sighs and mutters: "So Voldemort wants that damned thing, huh?" I nod and say: "Yeah, and now that I'm back he probably wants it even more.  
One of me is dangerous enough in his eyes, but two of me with one of them having the knowledge on how to defeat him is a threat he will want out of the picture even before the school year starts. Too bad for him I'm already three steps ahead of him." The man stares at me and I smirk as I say: "I played a little scheme on him between now and last Wednesday. He's not leaving his little hiding spot until I'm ready to face him."

"How did you trap him?" The man asks shocked and I smirk as I say: "With a little help from Moonbeam – and you." The man looks confused and I stand up, walk over to him and whisper: "I know, Sirius. I know how much you've always hated the fact that you denied yourself the chance to be Secret Keeper. So I made you Secret Keeper – of Voldemort's location. You do know it, you're just not thinking about it.  
And as long as you don't say it out loud, Voldemort is going to remain trapped. The same can't be said about his followers, unfortunately, but because he wants to kill me personally, does this expand my chances to see my plans through till the end." The man is gaping at me at this and I snicker as I say: "Never think I don't plan three steps ahead, Sirius. I did have a Chess Master for a friend for several decades, after all." At which the man bursts out laughing.

 _ **The next Morning  
**_ _ **Back at Malfoy Manor  
**_ _ **Lucius' POV**_

"Draco, are you ready for this?" I ask my son, having reviewed every last memory that Potter copied from his own and then implanted into Bella's brain, overloading her mind and making her mad with nothing but the desire to scream and shout about all she had learned, which taught me all I was to know. I studied the memories and constantly kept Draco's age and his reaction to my injury into account as I sorted them.  
And now I feel assured and confident that I have the right memories ready for my son. I also made sure to spare three of them for my wife as I feel sure the loophole line goes for her as well and part of me wonders if the Loophole could be used the same way as a library book, shared between various groups of people, but handed out by only one or two like a librarian. This thought makes me decide to meet with Potter yet again as soon as possible.  
"Yes Father, I'm ready. I've been thinking about it and I no longer care who it is that I will save. The fact that Malfoys are about to be the heroes – or a few of the heroes – of the Wizarding World and will be known as those who helped Potter end the Dark Lord will truly bring honor to our name and line. It will give everyone who ever sneered at us reason to regret doing so." At this I want to sigh, but then Draco says: "It will make our Lords proud."

And the fact that he uses the plural of the term makes me smirk at him instead. I nod and say: "I studied the memories and found a few that are perfect for you, Draco. However, one of them will test you. Remember what your new teacher said. You _**cannot**_ gloat about this. This task is too morally important to let such emotions cloud your judgment, your sense of honor." Draco nods and asks: "What are the memories about, Father?"  
I motion for the Pensive beside me and say: "One is of one of the teaching staff at Hogwarts, it is of the Muggle Studies Teacher. There are three more that are of Hogwarts students. They apparently all fell during the same battle." Yet I turn to Draco and say: "Draco, one of them – is one of your own friends. It's Vincent Crabbe. According to this memory, he is to die of a curse of his own that he casted but could not control."  
Draco whitens something horrible and I feel both regret and relief over the fact that I didn't tell him this last night. Regret at the possibility that it might have helped him sleep off the shock, but also relief as it might have given him horrible nightmares for the weeks to come. I realize that this might still happen and sigh as I think: "He can handle it, I hope.""May I view them, father?" Draco asks and while I notice hesitancy, do I not spot any fear in his voice.

I nod at him and ask: "Which one would you like first?" And like a true Snake, my son answers: "The least painful one." I nod and say: "The one that will test whether or not you can do this without gloating over your achievements. Very well." I use my wand to tap the right memory and take Draco's hand as we both tip our heads over the bowl. And instantly, upon first touch, it feels as if we are diving from the Astronomy Tower into the depts of the Black Lake.  
We emerge into the memory and instantly Draco whitens in shock as he spots Hogwarts, looking damaged and showing signs of battle going on all around. And while behind me I spot a slightly older Draco and a slightly older Goyle, does my Draco turn to where Potter, the youngest Weasley and the Granger girl rush to help two other Weasleys, one who I know is currently _helping_ us keep the Dark Lord's return a secret.  
" _ **You actually**_ _are_ _ **joking, Perce … I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –"**_ But then the wall the two are standing next to is blown apart and the explosion obviously does enough damage to the body of the joking younger Weasley to cause his heart to instantly stop, making it so that, as he falls down, he takes on a look similar to victims that fall to the Killing Curse. And while I hate it, do I still turn to my son, who is gaping at the sight.

We get shot out of the memory as the other Weasleys rush over to the dead body and the last we see is Potter and Granger trying to make the two take their dead brother somewhere safe. "There is more to that memory, but it was irrelevant in my eyes." I gently tell my son as House Elves provide for a chair for us both to fall back into after the Pensive kicks us out. "Wait, I thought – aren't they in a feud right now?" Draco asks, but I grimace as I say:  
"Actually, it's worse. And this is one of the reasons I entrust you with this task, Draco. I could do it myself and, in a way, I will as I plan to inform Arthur of this after you have informed this Weasley –.""Wait, those blasted twins are identical. How do I know which one to warn?" This makes me grimace and I mutter: "I guess you were so shocked at seeing the body, you didn't hear his brothers scream his name. It was Fred."  
Draco nods and I take a deep breath before I say: "Draco, that Weasley that joked, the one who was _helping_ us keep the Dark Lord's return a secret – is a traitor. He kept Pettigrew as his pet, knowing of his actual secret, for years on end, used this secret to steal from Potter and used that stolen money to bribe others into getting him a high position. Even the money I recently anonymously received came from him, I found out."  
"Why would he donate money to you, Father? Was he onto the fact that Potter wasn't lying and trying to give you a silent hint that he was onto your scheme to keep this secret?" Draco asks, but I shake my head and say: "No, he wasn't. It was out of selfish greed. Apparently, according to my Account Manager, who heard it from his, Potter was meant to find out that _his_ money was in _my_ vault, along with the vaults of others who could _pose a threat_ to Weasley's reign of conquests and power. It was something Pettigrew apparently taught him."

"Father, we need to report this!" Draco shouts, jumping from his seat, but I shake my head and say: "There is no need for that, Draco. Lord Potter already had this Weasley send to Azkaban on the day he returned from the future. And the food in Azkaban contains an ingredient that the Weasley is allergic to. He died the night he arrived in that prison. And upon his death, did his account manager come clean and did he return all the money taken by Weasley back to Potter."  
"Including the Donation?" Draco asks and I nod and say: "Not that anyone will ever know. You know I always keep quiet when someone donates me money." This makes Draco sigh and smile at me before I ask: "Are you ready to see the others?" Draco hesitates and I gently tell him: "We can do this later, Dragon. Remember, you have all summer. Lord Potter doesn't expect you to help him until September first rolls around."  
Draco turns thoughtful at this and then proves why I am always so proud of him. "May I – would it be okay – could we – he-heh, father, I'd like time to prepare a way to speak of this event to Frederick Weasley and give him the proper warning. Once I have that settled, I'd like to view the next memory, followed by the same course of action. Is that alright with you?" I nod at him and say: "It is. And I am very proud of you, Dragon." Draco smiles and leaves.

Yet as he does, do I sigh and turn back to the Pensive, hating what I said about that memory. "It's not irrelevant; it would have been too painful. Hearing of his friend _and_ watching that death would have broken him, I just know it. I just – I hope he'll be able to handle watching that same memory a second time – when I tell him about Vincent." And while part of me wonders why I won't just do it myself, do I remember the other memories I viewed.  
These make me sigh, close my eyes and lean back into my seat as I think: "How is he able to do that? I _**know**_ he's currently at that Order's Headquarters, surrounded by _**those**_ people, the people he _**knows**_ are going to die. How is he able to handle that? How is he able to be around them and talk to them and interact with them _**while**_ keeping the Death Rule in mind and not telling them of their upcoming fate?" And my respect for the Lord rises another notch.

* * *

 _ **As it should.  
**_ _ **And that takes care of that. Draco has seen his first sign of war and gotten a real realization of what the consequences are like. To be honest, I always believed what I wrote here, that Lucius tried to protect his son from the horrors of the Dark Lord – by not telling him of how Voldemort treats his Death Eaters. I mean, Dumbledore wouldn't tell Harry of Sirius being his godfather or the prophesy, so why wouldn't Lucius use the same tactic?  
**_ _ **Anyway, next chapter is going to be a bit of a time jump to September first. And it's going to be one HECK of a train ride. There are going to be confrontations and horrifying discoveries, talks and discussions and a confrontation between our favorite characters; an emotional one. Needless to say, it's not going to be a pretty chapter.  
**_ _ **And for those of you wondering why I'd make such a jump, simple. Voldemort is locked away, Harrison needs time to study the Gaunt Shack and nothing else of importance is happening. I might still add a small scene in regards to summer to the next chapter as there is one more thing I want Harrison to do, but it's more likely that I'll put it into a summary through Harry's thoughts of what summer was like or something.  
**_ _ **Either way, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


End file.
